


Seeking Comfort

by RomaMarufixx



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2007) - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst Leo is away in South America and Raph is out playing Nightwatcher, Mikey and Donnie find comfort in each other, their feelings for each other go beyond brotherly and they worry about what the others might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

So, me and Donnie kissed last night, and I’m not talking the brotherly kiss on the cheek or the forehead type of kiss that you would think would be the kiss I was talking about, but no, this was the full on tongues, lips, teeth, everything you could get into a passionate kiss like you see the couples doing in the movies.

I didn’t even see it coming, I don’t even know who made the first move, one second we were talking and the next thing I know our tongues are down each others throats. 

Honestly, before then I would have never thought about kissing one of my bros and now, well, I really wanna kiss Donnie again. 

I may not have know how exactly it happened but I had a pretty good reason why. I may not be a genius like Don, but I can be my own kind of smart at times and I can deduce why we did what we did. 

We’ve both been very emotional at the moment, our family is basically crumbling around us, mainly due to the fact that big brother Leo should have been home over a month ago, he’d already been away for so long and now it was even longer. 

Anyway, the kiss, man, I’ve never even kissed anyone before, I’ve never even been sexually attracted to anyone, my whole sexual identity thing is blank although I’d totally go for guys, maybe I’d also go for girls, I don’t care, at the moment all I want and care about is Donnie. 

The kiss was so good, even though I knew it shouldn’t have been, this was my brother, I should be disgusted, this should be the last thing we should be doing, but by gods, I couldn’t stop and Donnie didn’t seem to want to either. 

Donnie’s an awesome kisser and he made me think that maybe he’s done this before or maybe he’s a natural, or maybe I’m the great kisser, either way it was an amazing kiss. 

It lasted for a few minutes, but that wasn’t long enough, I wanted to kiss him again, but I couldn’t move, Donnie did, he drew me into a hug and nuzzled into me and told me that he loved me, he was in love with me and that was when it hit me, I was in love with my brother, my dorky genius brother, and I told him that. 

It felt awkward and perfect the way that a teenage love does, I just wished it would go better than some of the ones you see on tv or in the movies. 

We slept together that night and I mean that in a totally innocent way, neither of us wanted to move apart from each other but we needed to sleep. We held each other until we fell asleep and man, that was the best night’s sleep I’d had in years and was more than likely the first time Donnie had actually slept in days.

It was a bit uncomfortable, I was seriously packing a woody but I had to calm myself, we had just kissed and confessed our love for each other, sex was just a massive step into...whatever we had and I didn’t want to step over my boundaries and ruin what was happening between us. 

Having Donnie in the way that I did now, maybe me feel like I was whole, like there was a hole in my life that I hadn’t even realised and it had been filled with Donatello

-

Me and Michelangelo kissed last night.

I, don’t know how it happened, okay, well that was a lie, it all happened late one night when everyone else was asleep or I assumed them to be so, and I decided that I should try and call it a night, try and sleep even know I knew I would fail and be back in my lab in no time. 

But first I had to go to the kitchen and put my cup away, it would save from the mugs and cups from piling up in the lab and everyone wondering where they had gone too and then being punished and having to wash all of them up. 

Having a glance at a nearby clock, I knew at this time Raph would be out playing Nightwatcher, he didn’t know that I knew who he was and what he was doing, it to me it was easy to see, although it seemed to be a mystery to everyone else. 

Although it was a surprise to see that Mikey was up awake and sat on the couch watching the late night news, it was past one in the morning, the sea green mutant would normally be in bed by midnight and when I came closer it was easy to see that Mikey was half asleep, his eyes were also glassy and red, like they got whenever Mikey cried and that made me sad and worried about my baby brother. 

“Mikey have you been crying?” My question didn't get a response only a sobbing turtle in my arms. It took me a long time for me to calm him down and get out of him why he was crying. 

It was about Leo, of course it was, ever since a month ago when he hadn’t returned, everything seemed to go even more downhill than it was already turning and Mikey was taking it hard.

The next few minutes were a blur and then our lips met, we were kissing. I should have stopped it, part of me was saying I was taking advantage of my little brother, but the rest of me sunk into the kiss, it was too good to stop and when we did I pull Mikey in close to me and I told him I loved him. 

That shocked me and I'm sure it did him too. 

I wasn’t lying, deep down, I've always known there was something special between me and Mikey and when he told me he loved I let out a dry sob of relief. 

We managed to part and go to my room to sleep for the night and that was all, going into that would be too much of a big step and I really didn’t want it to come across as me taking advantage of Mikey in a vulnerable moment. 

Me and Mikey we're in love and what we were doing, we thought was right, although we both worried that our family may not feel the same way, we’re brothers but...I don’t want to be just that with my Michelangelo.


	2. Part One

 

It was a strange and amazing feeling to wake up next to someone else or more accurately in someone’s arms, and it was definitely something that I could get used to doing. Breathing in, I could smell Mikey and it made me just want to surround myself in his scent, so I nuzzled into him and kissed his cheek, making my way towards his lips to wake him up with a morning kiss, which he sleepily returned. 

When Mikey opened his eyes I almost drowned in them, I loved his eyes how they were normally but when he first wakes up, it’s like they’re a different shade of blue altogether, like they’re misted over and slightly lust filled which made me shiver, luckily Mikey didn’t say anything about it.

“Morning.” I sighed out.

“Morning.” Mikey smiled and closed his eyes again before groaning. “What time is it?” 

I struggled out of Mikey’s hold and turned around so that I could look at the clock and I almost sat straight up, noticing how late it was, well for me, and for how long I had sleep straight. 

“Almost eight.” 

“Ugh, it’s too early.” Mikey moaned and it made me laugh, eight was very late for me, but it was very early in Mikey’s books.

“Don’t you have a party to go to at ten?” I reminded him. 

“Crap, yeah.”

“We’d better get up then, I have to start work in an hour and I know it’ll take you ages to get ready.”

“You know me too well.” Mikey said as he pushed himself up and out of the bed. “What do you want for breakfast?” Mikey asked as he collected his gear from the bedside table and put it on, tying his orange mask onto his face last. 

“Anything will do thank you Mikey.” 

“Coffee as well?”

“Please.” I said and got out of bed myself and collected my gear before putting it on. 

Mikey walked around to the side of the bed that I was on and pulled me in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around my neck. 

“I love you Donnie.” Mikey said after he pulled away and placed a kiss at the tip of my beak, which made my face heat up and I tried to cover it up by kissing Mikey quickly on the lips.

“I love you too Mikey, I’ll see you in a bit, I’m going to get everything set up for work.” I said and pulled away as I went to walk out of the room. 

“You’re eating breakfast in the kitchen.”

“Yes Mikey.” I said, rolling my eyes. “...Make sure that no one sees you coming out of my bedroom, things might go badly if they see what it happening before we tell them.” I said and Mikey nodded, although there was a sad look in his eyes and I felt bad for saying what I had said.

“When do you think we should tell them?” 

“I want to say when Leo comes back so that we can tell everyone at once, but I have a feeling that if we did that we would be waiting a very long time.” I said, looking down at the ground, I really didn’t want to talk about Leo again, it was too hard for the both of us. 

“How about we give it a few months and if Leo isn’t home by then, then we tell the others and let Leo know when he’s back.” Mikey voiced his opinion. “I don’t want to hide what we have Donnie, I’m not ashamed of it, I’m not ashamed of <i> _ you.</i> _ ” 

“I’m not ashamed of this or you either, but, won’t it hurt Leo’s feelings if he is the last to know?”

“It’s his own fault.” Mikey said, rather sharply. “He didn’t come home when he was meant to.” I knew it was a bad idea to bring up our brother.

“Three months.” I said. “Gives us three months?”

“Three months.” Mikey agreed and kissed me before I left the room and just as I got into the lab I heard Mikey leave my room and head to the kitchen to make our breakfast.

-

The whole Cowabunga Carl party thing got boring a long time ago and now it felt like all the other chores that I had to do, but at least I got paid for doing this. Three parties today, three, each of them two hours long and I didn’t even get home until almost nine at night, making sure to bring pizza home with me even though there would be no one to share it with. 

Sensei was asleep, which wasn’t uncommon, Master Splinter didn’t like staying up too late and needed plenty of sleep in his old age, even more now that he was stressed over Leo not coming home when he should have. 

Raph was, wherever the hell Raph was, I don’t see much of him and when I see him he’s far too grumpy to ask why that is, so we all just leave him to his own business. 

Donnie’s light was still on in his lab, so he must be still awake and knowing Donnie, he probably hadn’t eaten since breakfast, so I made my way to the lab and could hear Donnie talking to someone on the phone when I got closer. 

“Sir there is no need to shout, yes sir I do understand...did you unplug it and then plug it back in again? Okay, okay...okay, thank you sir.” Donnie said and ended the call and not a second later, it began ringing again. 

I decided to leave the pizza on a nearby table with a clear spot and run to the kitchen to make Don some coffee, he sounded like he was in desperate need of it. Even from the kitchen I could hear Donnie’s voice, which was getting louder, which meant he was getting more irritated and aggravated. 

“Yes, no….sorry ma’am, you’ve broken the computer, you will have to take it back to the store for a replacement or a refund, if that is possible, if not you will have to scrap it and buy a new one. Yes, okay, I’m sorry ma’am, goodbye.” Donnie said and leaned back in his chair just as I came in with the coffee and picked up the pizza box as well.

“Mikey!” Donnie said, his face brightening and make me feel all warm all over. “When did you get home?”

“Not that long ago, my last party finished at eight and I grabbed us a pizza on the way home, have you eaten dinner?” 

“No.”

“Lunch?”

“Um, no.”

“Donnie!”

“Sorry Mikey, I was going to take my lunch break but then another person called, and another and I just lost track of time.”

“Yeah dude, aren’t you meant to finish at like five?” I said and passed Donnie the cup of coffee I had made for him.

“Thank you, and yes I am, but like I said they just keep phoning.” And that was when I logged him off for the night and shut everything down. “Mikey!” 

“Sorry dude, but you and me are gonna go into the living room with this amazing pizza and watch a movie, like a date.” 

“I...I’d love that Mikey.” He said and I couldn’t help but climb onto his lap and gave him a quick but deep kiss. 

“Great, I’ll set up the movie, hurry up.” I said and left the lab, taking the pizza with me and opening the box before putting it on the table and making sure that there was a coaster for Donnie to put his coffee mug on before going through the movies to find one that both me and Donnie would enjoy. 

After that was done I left for the kitchen, to grab myself some coke and some make some popcorn, couldn’t watch a movie without some popcorn now, could I? By the time I had done that Donnie was just sitting down on the couch where I joined him. 

“So, what are we watching?” Donnie asked as I switched on the tv and put the movie in. 

“Star Trek?”

“The 2009 one?”

“Yeah, dude, gotta watch it again before the second one comes out, I don’t think I’ve watched this in ages.” 

“Neither have I, it’s a good idea with the new one coming up.”

“I know, I’m amazing.” I bragged as I set everything up and joined Donnie on the couch just as the movie started to play.

-

They both really liked the movie but when watching the rest came back to them, so they soon lost interest in it and found interest in each other. They became entangled in a lip lock, exploring what they had yet to explore.

This time, there were hands everywhere, exploring every inch of the others exposed flesh but staying away from below the waist, that would be too quick for both of their likings. Soon they were both groaning and moaning and even small churrs sounded from the purple and orange banded turtles. 

“Mikey.” Donnie panted, pulling away from his younger brother. “We have to be more quiet, the others will hear.”

“Okay.” Mikey said and surged forward to continue their make out session, he’d spent eighteen years of his life missing out on this and he wasn’t going to waste any more time. 

“Mikey, stop.” Donnie said, pushing against Mikey’s plastron to break their kiss.

“What, why?” Mikey whined and panted. 

“This is going too far.” Donnie blushed as a small churr escaped him and he tried to cross his legs as there was a noticeable bump in his lower plastron, which did not go unnoticed by Mikey. 

Mikey was about to speak when the entrance to the lair opened and they both jumped. Raph came strutting in, covered in water, it must have been raining topside. It was then that Mikey was very grateful to Donnie for putting a stop to their kissing and touching. 

“Hey Raph!” Mikey grinned at his older brother.

“Hey.” Raph replied, his eyes barely looking over his brothers on the couch. 

“And where have you been?” Mikey asked, his eyes following Raph’s form as his brother made his way over to the stairs and began walking up them to get to his room. 

“Out.” He said and went into his room, shutting the door behind him and Donnie let out a sigh of relief. 

“Man, that was a close one.” Mikey said and glanced over at the screen that was now rolling credits. “Bed?” Mikey suggested and Donnie smiled at him. 

“Bed.” Donnie agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted in 2013, I know some things are slightly outdated, I'm just too lazy to change it!


	3. Part Two

 

It had now been two months since Leo was meant to have returned from his training in South America, but there was no sign of him, not even word to say that he was okay or that he was even alive. 

Everything in the lair was the same as it had been since the first day after Leo was meant to come home and didn’t. Everything apart from Mikey and Donnie, although that was something positive. 

Their relationship had grown and they had still managed to keep it a secret from their friends, brother and father, despite the amount of close calls that they had with all of them, Master Splinter’s stealth had almost got them caught and Raph’s staying out late had interrupted some of their make out sessions and even Casey had almost caught them tongue tied once when he was looking for Raph. 

After many close calls the two had decided to try and be more careful and try and keep down the amount of time they spent out in the open kissing and being affectionately that would be taken as more than brotherly. 

Their movie dates became a weekly thing instead of every other day like it had been before and it would be between the times of Master Splinter going to bed at nine in the evening and Raph coming in at one in the morning and during these times the likelihood of April and Casey coming over was very small. 

They would spend the night in each other’s room and the turtle who shouldn’t be there would leave half an hour before their father woke up so no one would see them coming out of the wrong room and nothing would be questioned.

Since their first make out session they hadn’t made any more churrs, since they never got that passionate again, afraid that if they were too deep into it that they would be caught. But late one night, they let themselves go in Mikey’s room and Mikey churred,  _ very  _ l oudly and that shocked the both of them. 

Mikey seemed quite confused and Donnie could take a guess at Mikey not really knowing what that noise was and why he was making it, but Donnie knew. 

“I’m sorry, I, uh…” Mikey tried to speak and Donnie smiled up at him. 

“It’s okay Mikey, it’s only natural.” Donnie replied. “It’s a churr, it’s a noise that turtles make when they’re aroused.” Donnie explained blushing a darker red. 

“Oh.” Was Mikey’s reply, with a red face. He tried to turn his face away from Donnie, embarrassed for making that noise and as loud as he did, but Donnie grabbed his chin so that they were looking into each other’s eyes. 

“It’s okay Mikey, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about, it’s natural.” Donnie said and pulled Mikey closer so that their lips were hovering over each other. “And it makes me feel wanted.” He said, grinning as he moved his leg up to rub against Mikey’s lower plastron where a bulge was growing which caused another loud churr to sound from Mikey and even Donnie let out a smaller churr. 

“I can help you Mikey.” He said and he switched their positions so that he was loaming over Mikey and began to run his hand all over the younger's body before settling on his lower plastron. 

He pressed the palm of his hand down on the bulge that was making itself even more known and Mikey let out a churr and a grunt at the unfamiliar but good feeling. Pressing down harder got Don the same reaction, just louder. 

“Come on Mikey, drop down, I can make you feel good.” Donnie churred, his head near his brothers lower plastron, so the churr vibrated against him, making him churr but he still didn’t give into the urge of dropping down. 

“Drop down.” Donnie repeated, a louder churr vibrating against his lower plastron and this time he couldn’t help but drop down, just in front of Donnie’s beak. Donnie hummed and wrapped his hand around the sizeable girth of his mate and Mikey bucked up, wanting to feel more on Donnie’s hand. 

Donnie started to pump Mikey’s organ , tracing it with his hand and his fingers and rubbing the tip with his thumb causing Mikey to squirm around on the bed. 

“Hm, I thought you were going to be big, but my guesses don’t do you justice.” Donnie said, as he trailed the girth of his brother with his finger before returning to pumping it.

“Is, is that good?” Mikey groaned and panted. 

“Yes.” Donnie said, his eyes locked on the bead of precome on the tip of Mikey’s erection, causing him to stop pumping the erection he was staring at and noticing Donnie had stopped, Mikey looked down at his body to Donnie. 

“Donnie, what?” he began to ask but he didn’t get to finish the rest of it as Donnie licked the head of his cock, tasting his precome and Mikey slammed his head down onto the pillow, just narrowly missing the headboard and he fisted the sheets. 

“Mm.” Donnie said, approving of the taste and continued the lick the head and the rest of Mikey's cock and Mikey couldn’t help but toss his head from side to side and buck his hips up to encourage Donnie to take more of him into his mouth, which he did. They were both surprised that Mikey managed to hold out for so long and a short while after Mikey had reached his point and couldn’t hold off any longer. 

“Ugh, Donnie, I'm gonna come.” he said breathlessly, but Donnie's head didn't stop bobbing.

“Oh god!” Mikey screamed through his orgasm and Donnie almost choked on Mikey's come, but swallowed as much as he could before pulling back and coughing. 

“Are you okay?” Mikey asked, drained and Donnie nodded, looking up at him with a pink blush on his olive cheeks. 

“Yeah, I'm fine, I just didn't expect so much.” Donnie said and now Mikey was the one blushing, well, more than before and it made Donnie smirk. He moved off Mikey and lay down next to him and they moulded into each other, getting comfortable. 

“Having trouble breathing Mikey?” He said teasing. 

“Shut up.” Mikey chuckled. “You don't know what that feels like.”

“Maybe I do.” Donnie said and Mikey's head whipped to the side, his eyes wide. 

“What?”

“I'm joking.” He laughed and Mikey let out a sigh of relief. 

“Ah, good, 'cos I'm gonna be the one to blow you first.” 

“Maybe another day, you look like you're about to pass out.” Donnie chuckled.

“Yeah, mm, night Donnie.” Mikey muttered closing his eyes. 

“Night Mikey, I love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

-

 

Raph sat in his hammock, swinging it slightly from side to side trying to lull himself back to sleep as he had been awoken by a churr, at first he'd thought it was him having a wet dream that had made him wake up but when the sound repeated he knew it wasn’t him, that and there were two. 

Listening more he heard moans and groans and Mikey screaming out Donnie's name. He wasn't that oblivious to their recent change in behaviour and their relationship change, he just hadn't spoken to them about it. 

He wasn't very happy about it and didn't voice it to his brothers, he wanted them to tell him when they were ready and seeing how their moods had brighten a lot recently he didn't want to break them out by going to Master Splinter about it, but at the same time they shouldn't be keeping such big secrets from their family...


	4. Part Three

 

The night’s sleep that followed their semi lovemaking was a good one for the two of them and they woke up not feeling groggy like they had too much sleep or too little sleep, but just the right amount of sleep. Sleeping with someone else in their bed must have had that effect, neither of them were worrying about their family being what it used to be, or what was happening to Leo in South America, all they were thinking about was the two of them, Donatello and Michelangelo. 

One of the positives about Leo being gone was that there was never any morning practice, so Mikey didn’t have to get up early unless he had a party to go to or Donnie had to work but today Mikey didn’t have any parties to go to and Donnie was starting later so that meant that they had a little more time to lay in bed with each other.

Mikey knew that Donnie would wake up early regardless, so he figured that he wouldn’t have much time to lay here and Donnie would want to get out of bed and do something and start their day and Mikey would have to go along whether he wanted to or not. 

When Donnie began to stir in his sleep, Mikey groaned, knowing that this was the start of the day, although it wasn’t as early as it could have been.

“Morning.” Donnie sighed before he had even opened his eyes. 

“Good morning Donnie.” Mikey said and moved in for the first kiss of the day, a lazy half awake kiss, where their lips moved slowly against each other and tongues barely met before they pulled apart with wide smiles on their faces. 

“Well it certainly is now.” Donnie grinned, his eyes twinkling. “What time is it?”

“Almost eight.” Mikey said in a half whine, knowing it was ‘late’ for Donnie, but far too early for him. 

“I slept in again?” Donnie said, confused as he lifted himself off the bed slightly and Mikey laughed. 

“Dude, eight in the morning is not sleeping in!”

“It is for me.”

“Well, yeah, but still.” Donnie chuckled at Mikey's lack of words. “Hey, Don?”

“Yeah?”  

“Um, y’know last night, um.” He blushed as did Donnie as the purple banded turtle nodded. “I really liked it and I’d really like to do it to you, it’s just, um, I dunno how...how did you know?” 

“Well, you learn by doing but, well, what do you think I really do when I’m telling people how to work their computers?” 

“What—really?” Mikey asked eyes wide and mouth hanging open. 

“I get really bored.” Donnie chuckled and sat up. 

“Where are going?” 

“Kitchen, I need my morning coffee or I'm going to be dead all day.”

“Then be dead, come back to bed.” Mikey whined as his added warmth disappeared. 

“I'm sorry Mikey, come on.” Mikey groaned and flopped back on the bed as Donnie made his way around the room picking up his gear and his mask and putting them on. “You don't have to get up just get, but I'd love to have some of your amazing cooking for breakfast.”

“Well...if I get a reward for doing it...”

“Of course you would.” Donnie said and opened the door. “Raph!” Donnie exclaimed, stepping back slightly as seeing his older brother in the doorway was a shock. After hearing Donnie call Raph's name, he pulled the blankets over his head and body, hoping Raph hadn't seen him. 

“Hey Don, Mike.” Mikey threw the covers off him, his plan to hide a failure. 

“Raph, we can explain.” Donnie stuttered. 

“Yeah, I bet ya can, I only came here ta talk to you two 'bout this.”

“You knew?” Mikey said from his place on the bed. 

“Yeah I knew, you did a really crap job of hiding it.” Raph said, his expression emotionless which worried the two younger turtles.

“So...you wanted to talk to us?”

“Yeah, but not in here.”

“We can't talk out in the open though, Master Splinter might hear us.” Donatello tried to reason. 

“What, ain't ya gonna tell Sensei?” 

“We...we were going to wait.” Donnie stuttered. “Why can't we just talk here.” Donnie almost begged, panicking. 

“Fine.” Raph said and pushed passed his genius brother who closed the door and turned around. “Well, I just thought I'd speak my mind about what ya two are doing...it ain't right.” 

“Raph-” Donnie went to interrupt as that had stung a bit. 

“No, Don, it ain't, you're brothers.” He said looking back at Mikey, who was trying to cover his body with the blankets, and then back at Don.

“Not by blood! I've done tests.” Donnie said, speaking part of a prepared speech he had done for when he and Mikey had planned to tell the others about them. 

“It still ain't right, you were raised as brothers.” 

“Raph, please, have an open mind.” Donnie begged, Mikey staying silence. 

“It is open, but this still ain't right, and to be honest I don't see why I'm here and not telling Master Splinter.”

“Raph, please, don't!” Mikey said jumping up from the bed, not caring about his modesty, just not wanting to lose Donnie because of something that Raph was going to do. 

“Why not?”

“We were going to tell everyone together...when...when Leo came back.” Mikey stuttered. 

“Yeah well it looks like Fearless ain't coming back.” Raph said, straightening himself up. 

“He is.” Mikey's eyes turning to ice as he glared at Raph. 

“Look around Mike, it's been months and he ain't back.”

“Yeah, but he's not going to be gone forever.” Mikey shot back before storming out of the room, collecting his gear as he did so and catching Donnie's eyes as a sort of apology as he left the room. 

“Raph that was uncalled for.” Donnie seethed once the youngest was gone. “Leo isn't gone forever, he's not dead! He's going to come back, and you know what, I think that you miss Leo the most and you act like this is to cover it up and to cover up the worry you hold, worry that he's not going to come back.” 

“Shut up Don.”

“Hitting too close to home am I Raphael?”

“I said shut up Don.” Raph said and pushed his brother up against the wall. “Ya say another thing and I won't hesitate ta go ta Splinter.” And with that he let go of his brother and left the room. 

The next few days the atmosphere in the lair had been thick and tense, Mikey and Donnie had barely spent time alone and neither had seen much of Raph since he had confronted the two. 

Both were missing each other greatly, to go from being intimately close to hardly seeing or talking to each other was hitting them greatly. It had gotten so bad these last five days Mikey couldn't bare it any longer and needed to be with Donnie and he was going to be with him tonight, he needed to make a plan. 

\- 

At midnight Donnie went from the lab to the kitchen to refill on his coffee and Mikey took that time to lock Donnie's lab door so that he wouldn't be able to go back inside without going to Mikey and talking to him, as he knew he would be the only person to lock the door.  

Just like he had planned Donnie knocked on his door and entered when Mikey had told him to do so. 

“Mikey, I need to get into the lab, there's things that need to be finished as soon possible.” Mikey moved from where he was sat to stand in front of Donnie. 

“Yeah but this was the only way I could get you to speak to me.” Donnie sighed. 

“Mikey-” He was cut off when Mikey's lips touched his and after days with no contact he responded immediately and moaned into it, even more so when Mikey's fingers drifted over his slit. 

“Let—let me put down my coffee.” Donnie panted and did so before shoving Mikey onto the bed and straddling him, biting his collar bone. 

“Oh, god.”

“Not really, but if you must.” Donnie chuckled before returning to his collarbone, kissing and biting it. “I've missed you so much Mikey.”

“I've missed you too.” Mikey said and paused before speaking again. “Donnie?”

“Yeah?”

“I was thinking...” Mikey continued and Donnie stopped what he was doing. 

“Don't stop!” Mikey whisper-yelled and Donnie rolled his eyes before he return to Mikey's neck and collarbone. “Yeah—yeah, anyway I was thinking, maybe we can go...all the way?”


	5. Part Four

 

After Mikey had spoken, Donnie had stopped what he was going and that made him gulp, worrying that he had crossed some sort of line, but that disappeared when he saw the look in Donnie’s eyes, love and lust mixed together. 

“Really? Are you sure that you’re ready?” Donnie asked and Mikey nodded, his throat too dry at the moment to speak. “Okay, I, we need some type of lubrication.” He said and blushed and Mikey did too when he reached over to one of the drawers and pulled out a tube of lube and passed it to Donnie. 

“Um?” Donnie said, not knowing how to ask Mikey why or how he managed to get the lube.

“Well, dude, I’ve been planning this for a few days now, I did do some research too, you’re rubbing off on me.” Mikey said just as their lowers bodies rubbed together. “Not that I’m complaining.” He moaned and parted his legs as if to invite Donnie in, which he did. 

“Mikey, please if it hurts too much tell me and I’ll stop.”

“I know you will.” Mikey said and to urged Donnie into getting the lube open, which the other turtle did and coated one of his fingers in a generous amount before using his other hand to hold Mikey’s quivering tail still so that he could get to the opening. 

He gently rubbed around Mikey’s entrance and brushed his finger over it before pressing in slightly, checking Mikey’s face for any sign of discomfort, and when he pressed his finger in slightly more Mikey tensed up and made a slight hissing noise which made Donnie stopped what he was doing. 

“Mikey, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He said and relaxed. “Just different.” He said and wiggled a bit, urging Donnie to go deeper which he did, and eventually Donnie began to stretch him with two fingers and scissor him to prepare him further and after what felt like ever Mikey spoke out again.

“Donnie, I think I’m ready.” He said, not meaning for it to come out as the needy whine that it did. 

“Okay, remember-”

“Yeah dude I know.” Mikey whined and it made Donnie throb with need, he wished Mikey would stop making those noises, otherwise he might not be able to hold back. “Come on, do me.” Mikey said and tried to close the distance between him and his brother. Donnie finally let himself dropped down and quickly slicked his erection with lube before pressing the tip to the entrance and Mikey tensed up again. 

“Mikey.”

“Sorry.” Mikey said and relaxed his body again and Donnie was able to press his erection into Mikey until the hilt and stayed still, making sure that Mikey was okay and trying to ignore how amazing his younger brother felt. 

“Ow.” Mikey said with his eyes clenched.

“Are you okay?” Donnie asked, cupping one of his brothers cheeks and kissing the other. 

“Yeah, just, just lemme get used to it.” Mikey said and began to squirm underneath the genius turtle and Donnie distracted himself from the tight warmth by kissing Mikey’s face and then Mikey’s hips tilted upwards and made him gasp.

“Mikey?”

“Move.” His brother ordered and Donnie groaned at the tone of his brothers voice and began thrusting in and out of the amazing warmth that his length was inside of, whilst Mikey moved his hips to meet the other’s thrusts. It didn’t take more than a few conjoined thrusts to turn them into churring and moaning messes. 

“Mikey.” Donnie grunted as he thrusted. “You feel so good~” He added with a churr making the turtle beneath him churr in response. 

“Donnie, faster.” Mikey panted and Donnie complied and began to pick up the pace, thrusting harder and faster into the orange banded mutant. 

“M-Mikey, I’m close.” He said and gripped Mikey’s neglected penis, giving it a few hard strokes so that he could help bring Mikey closer to his climax and a few strokes later Mikey did just that with Donnie’s name on his lips and Donnie followed a few thrusts after. 

After they both calmed down from their highs, Donnie pulled out of Mikey and rolled over to the side so they were facing each other, their wilting erections retreating back into their hidden pockets. 

“There’s a towel in one of the drawers.” Mikey managed to pant out a few minutes later and Donnie laughed. “What?”

“I was thinking maybe we could clean each other.” Donnie suggested with a gleam in his dark eyes. 

“Huh?” Mikey asked, confused before a red blush covered his cheeks as the words finally made sense in his head. “Oh!” He said and Donnie licked Mikey’s neck before making his way down his plastron, liccking all of Mikey’s semen as he did so, and making sure to tease the bulge that was growing in size. Donnie moved further down the sea green body until he reached the stretched opening which was leaking some of Don’s essence. 

Donnie looked up for a quick second so that he could grin at his newly claimed mate before looking back down to the very appealing opening and licked around it before pushing his tongue into and tasting both himself and Mikey which drew out a churr from them. Due to the wiggling that Mikey was doing Donnie had to hold down his hips, causing Mikey to whine. 

Too soon Donnie pulled away and climbed back up Mikey’s plastron until their lips met in a sweet kiss which soon turned passionate when Mikey changed their positions and pushed his tongue into his older brother’s mouth. 

“Mm, Mikey.” Donnie sighed as they parted and Mikey grinned before swiftly making his way down his brother’s body and taking hold of the erection that was in front of him, pumping it a few times before placing his mouth around the head making Donnie cry out and Mikey couldn’t help but grin as much as he could around his brother’s penis. 

“Oh, Mikey, fuck.” Donnie swore and Mikey grinned again. “I’m so close…” He moaned at the sensation and then the loss as Mikey pulled away from his erection. “Mikey?” He said looking up at the turtle resting on his thighs. 

“I wanna go another round before tonight ends.” Mikey grinned and moved forward slightly so that Donnie’s erection was lined up with his entrance and then slower slid down onto it until his brother was all the way inside him. 

“Mikey, I’m not going to last long.” Donnie groaned as he reached up to hold Mikey’s hips. 

“Don’t worry neither am I.” Mikey said as he gripped the base of his cock and gave it a few strokes before Donnie batted his hand away so he could stroke it and Mikey could focus on riding his dick. 

“Mm, Mikey,” Donnie groaned as he thrust his hips upwards as Mikey rode him, doubling their sensations and making them both dissolve into animalistic noises. 

“Donnie, Donnie, Donnie.” Mikey repeated his mate's name between moans and churrs, getting closer to his orgasm and it took a few more strokes of his cock to have him erupting in Donnie’s hand. His head fell back in pleasure as he felt Donnie finish off inside him and continued to ride him through his orgasm. 

When Donnie had regained his brain cells he lifted up an arm so that he could cup Mikey's half asleep face. “I don't think that you would be very comfortable sleeping like that Mikey.” Mikey hummed and pulled himself off Donnie and curled into his side. 

“I think we should get a towel, if we clean each other again we might lead to round three...and  I don't think I can go another round.” Mikey sighed and Donnie chuckled. 

“Neither do I.” He said and picked up the towels by the bedside and passed one to Mikey so they could clean themselves and once they were done they tossed them to one side and Donnie made a mental note to make sure he washed them without his father noticing. 

“I love you Mikey.” Donnie said and pressed a kiss to Mikey's forehead. 

“I love you too Donnie.” Mikey smiled.


	6. Part Five

 

Everything was perfect. Well, everything was as close as it could come to perfect, with both Donnie and Mikey having to work jobs now to support their family, with one member of their family being in a completely different continent and their other brother barely being seen due to sleeping all day and then going out at night to play vigilante, suffice to say they were trying very hard to cling on to the word ‘family’ with all members, except Donnie and Mikey, barely interacting with each other.  

The only thing that would actually make their current lives perfect would be if their oldest brother and leader would return home. And he did. Suddenly after two years of him having been gone and almost a year of no contact, he came back home. It took very little time for Raph and Leo to fall back into their normal arguing routine and training started sometime after everything that had happened with the stone generals and with Karai saying what she said Leo was determined to have his team back in fighting shape as soon as possible. 

The tension between Raph and Leo was growing higher and higher, one of them just aching the start a fight that they knew would rival their one on the rooftop. Although this really wasn’t what they wanted, so they avoided spending time with each other, Raph choosing to spend his time with Mikey and Leo with Donnie, which meant that the two couldn’t spend as much time with each other as they might have liked. 

But this was for the best, to keep their family happy, they put on their happy faces although they were aching for their other half. They were just starting to be a family again and they were not just about to ruin that. They still got to spend time together, although it was mainly with the rest of the family surrounding them or if one snuck into the other’s room at night, but even that didn’t happen often, their relationship, especially the physical side was going downhill. 

They both didn’t mind not having sex all the time, it was not what they had first wanted when they came to be in a relationship, they just wanted to spend time alone together and do couple things like they were able to do before, now they barely had time to do that. But they would cope, they had too. 

“Donnie?” A voice called out from the other side of Donnie’s lab, by the door and Donnie spun around, hoping to see his orange banded lover there but instead saw Leonardo and tried to hide the disappointment that he felt. 

“Hey Leo, is there something that I can do for you?”

“I was wondering if I could talk to you about something.” 

“Of course, anything, what is it?” Donnie asked smiling and ushering his brother in, which he did, closing the door behind him, but leaving it unlocked. 

“While I was in South America...I did a lot of thinking.”

“Is that what kept you away for so long?” Donnie chuckled and Leo smiled at him, something that was very rare to see since Leo had come back home. 

“I guess so.”

“So what did you think about that you want to talk to me about?” There was a short pause after Donnie asked his question, as Leo glanced at the floor. “Leo?” 

“Sorry, I...I don’t know how to phrase what I want to say…” 

“Just say it Leo, you know I won't judge you.” 

“Okay.”

“So what-”

“I love you Donnie.” Donnie froze up, his mouth fell open slightly and his brown eyes widened at what Leonardo had just confessed to him. His brother, his oldest brother, Leonardo, their leader, was in love with him. Donnie had no idea what to do, and what to do without hurting Leo's feelings, he'd have to tell him about him and Mikey. 

“Leo...” Donnie said, frowning. 

“I’m sorry.” Leo said backing away slightly. “I shouldn’t have said anything, I can’t even begin to think of how disgusting you must think I am..” Leo said and went to turn around to leave, but Donnie jumped up and grabbed his wrist and pull him back around so that the two were facing each other. 

“Leo there is nothing wrong with what you are feeling, it’s natural, especially with the four of us being the only four of our kind, it’s just that...well, I can’t return your feelings.” Donnie said as he slowly realised the wrist in his grasp. 

“What do you mean?”

“I should have told you sooner, Leo, I’m sorry about that, it’s just with everything that happened and with us trying to get the family back to how it was before you left, all that and I was afraid of you finding me disgusting as you just worried.” 

“Donnie...what are you talking about?”

“Mikey and I are in a relationship.” Donnie announced to his older brother, whose eyes widened at the information he had been given. “And we have been in one for a long time now…” 

“You and Mikey...are together?” Leo worked out slowly and Donnie nodded, trying to look anywhere but Leo’s eyes. 

“Yes, and I know that I should have told you sooner, we just didn’t want to do it, and we never saw the right time and we haven’t really had much time to discuss it with each other…” Donnie began rambling but caught himself and stopped. “You don’t have to worry about your feelings getting in the way or complicating things, like I am sure that you are already thinking about it, so stop it.”

“Donnie-”

“It won’t, you are still my brother and I will not make you feel awkward or uncomfortable because of your feelings and you will not have to worry about me telling Mikey about them.” 

“Of course, I can see how telling him would not be the best of things to do…” 

“Yeah.” Donnie chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. “So, no awkwardness between the two of us, right?” He asked and received a nod from Leo. The blue banded turtle went to speak but Donnie cut him off, knowing what he was going to say already. “And don’t apologize again!” 

“...Okay.” Leo said, just catching himself before he apologized again. “I’m sure I will get over feeling eventually.” Leo said and gave Donnie a small sad smile. 

“I’m sorry Leo.”

“If I am not allowed to apologise, then neither are you.” Leo laughed as did Donnie.

“Fine.” 

“Does anybody else know about the two of you then, since you haven’t announced it…”

“Raph knows, he found out without us telling him, and, well, he think’s that it is disgusting.” Donnie said, pained. 

“Oh.”

“Apart from him and you, nobody else knows about Mikey and I.” Donnie said and there was a short pause before Leo spoke up. 

“Donnie?”

“Yes Leo?”

“Can I, ask something of you, a favour?” 

“Yes of course, what is it?”

“Since it is obvious that nothing will ever happen between the two of us, can I just once…?”

“Leo! I’m with Mikey, I can’t sleep with you, I thought we just went over this?” Donnie said, raising his voice slightly, but not enough to alert any of the others of their conversation. 

“I wasn’t suggesting that!” Leo said, red faced and his voice squeaking slightly at the end. 

“The what were you suggesting?” 

“A kiss, a simple kiss, that’s all I was suggesting.” Leo said making himself clear. 

“Oh.” Donnie said and sighed. “I don’t know, I guess maybe.” Donnie said, unsure of what to say or do, he knew that it was only a kiss and nothing would come out of it, but if Mikey were to find out it could lead to many problems. “If we were to do this, to kiss, we couldn’t tell Mikey.” Donnie said, the end part more to himself. 

They both moved closer to each other, hearts racing for what was about to happen next. Donnie was about to pull away due to how wrong this would be for him to do, but Leo cupped Donnie’s cheek and his mind went blank. Leo honestly had no idea what he was doing, he’d never kissed anyone before, all his information about kissing came from the various programmes and films that he, his brothers and father watched. 

Donnie, having more experience, led the kiss, not even thinking about it anymore, just going with the flow. Their lips met in the shy kiss before they opened their mouths and the shy kiss turned more passionate. Donnie couldn’t help but gasp when Leo did, as much as he hated what he was going, he couldn’t deny that it felt good. 

Donnie knew that this was the only kiss that Leo would ever get from him and there was a great possibility that this was the only kiss Leo was going to get in his life, so he might as well make it good for him and just thinking about that made him lose himself in the moment. Tongues and teeth clashed and fought for dominance, hands clutched at each other's faces, shoulders and necks before Donatello pushed on Leo's chest and they parted, both red in the face and panting from loss of air in their kiss. 

It took them a long while to calm their breathing and themselves down from the kiss and once they did they glance up at each other and Donnie tried to ignore the lust in his brothers eyes. 

“Thank you Donnie.” Leo rasped and Donnie nodded in response, not trusting his voice at the moment. Without another word, Leo turned and left, closing the lab door behind him and using it as support as he leaned against it, still out of breath from the kiss. 

“Hey Leo!” A bubbly voice rang out and Leo's eyes snapped open to see his youngest brother walking towards him. “Is Donnie in his lab?”

“Yes, Mikey, Donnie is in his lab.” Leo said slowly and slightly louder than normal and was rewarded with a raised brow from Mikey. 

“You okay bro?”

“Fine.” Leo smiled. “I should be heading to bed, it's getting late, good night Mikey.”

“Night Leo.” Mikey said and walked around him to open to the door to the lab and closed it behind him and Leo could hear the door being locked. Leo could feel a pang of jealousy in his heart but ignored it and made his way to his room, needing some release after that kiss and he was very glad that Mikey had not seen how aroused he was. He'd never hated himself so much.


	7. Part Six

 

After Mikey came into the lab, Donnie wanted to get out of there as soon as possible so they both made their way to Mikey’s bedroom, although it could hardly be called that anymore as it was barely a room, just somewhere to store all of Mikey’s things that happened to have a cluttered bed in the middle. He needed to get out of his lab after the kiss that he had shared with Leo in it, so that it wouldn’t be on his mind and the best way to do that was surround himself with his boyfriend, Mikey had always been very distracting. 

Unlike the other times that Donnie and Mikey had managed to end up in the same room at night without, they didn’t make love. Donnie knew that this was more than likely due to what had happened with Leo earlier. He didn’t want anything in his mind other than Mikey when he was being so intimate with him. He had cheated on his mate, even if it was just a kiss and he felt awful for it. Could that be considered cheating though? It was just a kiss…

Some people may argue that yes, what he did was cheating, yet others may argue no and Donnie was stuck in between the two sides. Donnie didn’t want that kiss and he still didn’t want the kiss, he loved Mikey with all of his heart, but he had enjoyed the kiss, he hated to say, and he had done nothing to stop Leo from kissing him or break the kiss until he had come to his senses, which had been a long time from the start of the kiss. 

He couldn’t tell Mikey, he couldn’t let something like a kiss bring down everything, he felt awful keeping it in and to himself, but he feared Mikey’s reaction and what it would do to their relationship, their brotherhood, their team, himself and Leo. As much as Donnie was going to hate having to keep this from Mikey, it was for the best, there was too much at risk if he were to tell him and he just hoped that Leo would be able to keep what happened between the two of them to himself.

 

-

 

The next morning, Donnie had woken up slightly earlier than any of his family so that he could leave Mikey’s room without being caught and make it look like he had been asleep in his own room that night. Breakfast involved all four brothers, with Master Splinter not joining them this particular morning, deciding to drink his morning tea in his room before joining his sons for their morning practice. There was no tense atmosphere like Donnie might have thought there to be and Leo acted no differently towards him, so neither did he.

“Do you want sausages?” Leo asked Donnie as he helped Mikey serve the breakfast. 

“Only if you didn’t cook them.” Donnie joked and Leo and his other brothers laughed as the eldest place a couple on Donnie’s plate and then made his way over to Raph and then his own plate and Mikey’s before they all sat down and ate their breakfast. 

General chatter occurred throughout the morning meal, but not too long through the meal, did Leo begin to look over at Donnie, enough times that it began to make the purple banded turtle feel uncomfortable and he hoped that his discomfort, or Leo’s glances at him were not noticeable to the other two turtles sat at the table. 

Donnie spent the next fifteen minutes trying to avoid meeting his older brother’s eyes until everyone had finished their breakfast. They’d dumped their plates and cups in the sink to be cleaned by whoever's job it was to do it today, after practice and then made their way to the dojo for their morning practice. Master Splinter had separated them into pairs, Mikey with Leo and Raph with Donnie which Donnie was thankful for and after their morning practice everyone went their own separate ways to do whatever they wanted to do for the rest of the day until it was time to go on evening patrol. 

Raph had decided to use this time to catch up on all of his sports after gaining possession of the TV in a short victorious scrambled with Mikey, with the orange banded turtle going to his room afterwards to entertain himself there. Donnie went to his lab to busy himself with items that needed to be fixed and his latest inventions and Leo left to his own room to meditate. 

Raphael was glad that he had been left alone to watch his sport, very rarely did one of his brothers join him, especially when they had other things that they needed or wanted to do. He was often joined by Mikey, who would wait until Raph was finished watching and then he would be straight onto his video games, or sometimes Donnie but never Leo. He enjoyed company some of the time but now, all he wanted was to be alone and out of whatever messed up love triangle his brothers were in, although there was one of his brothers who seemed to not know that he was in a love triangle, but Raph didn’t like to think too much about it as already it was being to give him a migraine. It was their own damn problem, and they were the ones that were going to have to deal with their problems and leave Raph out of it. 

As Mikey had not decided to stay and watch the game with Raph, he left to his room. Normally when his brothers all split up to do their own activities and not bother the others, Mikey would normally go to the lab or wherever it was that Donnie had gone so that the two could spend some time with each other without being interrupted by one of their other brothers, friends or sensei, but today he had felt an odd vibe coming from Donnie, like he wanted to be alone and away from Mikey, so he left him alone, at least it would give him some times to catch up on his comic book reading and as much as he hated to say it, his room could really do with a clean up. 

Leo had chosen to spend his time to himself meditating, like he usually did. He loved to meditate, more so than his brothers, he knew that Donnie liked to meditate, it gave him a bit of time to calm his very active mind, Raph liked it as it allowed him to calm himself down when he got too angry, especially when it got to the point where he even scared himself. Mikey hated to meditate and that was a fact, Leo had never seen or heard Mikey say that he ever meditated because he wanted to. Leo loved to meditate because it allowed him to clear his mind of all anxieties and worries that troubled his mind and thus allowing him to be relaxed even if it was only for a short while. 

At the moment, all of his focus, his thoughts, were on Donnie, but he couldn’t keep thinking the way that he did, he had gotten to kiss Donnie as a result of acting upon his feelings, but Donnie was in a relationship with Michelangelo and Leo greatly regretted his actions. It was so very unlike himself, to put pressure onto one of his younger brothers, all so that he could get something from him and in doing so had caused Donnie to be unfaithful to his partner. He felt awful and the more he thought about it the more awful he felt about it, so he was meditating to get rid of how he was feeling, but it wasn’t working. 

Donnie had left to his lab and had locked himself inside, both wanting and needing to be alone, to distract himself from his brothers through his inventions that he had left unfinished and update the lair’s security and maybe even start a new project, whatever would allow him to escape, although it didn’t seem to be working, his mind was in the gutter. He couldn’t talk to anyone about what was happening to him because everyone he knew was involved in it, that or he couldn’t tell them, like April, Casey and Master Splinter through fear of what they would think, say or do. 

 

-

 

When the evening rolled around the four brothers met in the main room and were wished luck and safety on their patrol by their father and master before they left the lair. They always tried to be safe, but the city of New York was a dangerous one and with all the enemies that they had made over the years, the likelihood of them running into danger was very high.  

Their patrol had started off peaceful and slightly boring, just the four of them running across the rooftops of New York City, keeping their eyes out for anything suspicious or any crime that was happening in the city. 

A few hours into their patrol Leo had decided to call it a night and head back for home, with all three of his brothers agreeing with him. They followed Leo back the direction that they had come, in silence. There was a tense and awkward atmosphere, with each turtle confused as to why at least one of their brothers wasn’t talking to them. Mikey, being the most confused as to why none of his brothers were talking and being the one that hated silence the most, he spoke up, speaking to Donnie. 

“Why's everyone so quiet tonight?” he smiled at his brother and mate.

“You’re being quite as well Mikey and that is very unlike you!” Donnie teased with a wink. 

“Well maybe you can get me to be louder tonight, when we’re alone?” Mikey hinted at Donnie, his voice only slightly quieter. 

“Mikey, not here.” Donnie warned, his mood switching to serious. 

“I was only teasing Donnie, are you okay?”

“I’m fine Mikey, I just-” He stopped speaking when he realised that his other two brothers had halted and turned to face them. 

“Is everything okay?” Leo asked them and they both nodded, but Donnie spoke. 

“Yes Leo, everything’s fine.” Donnie smiled at his leader and Leo smiled before turning back and continuing on their way back to their home

 

-

 

When everyone had retired to bed that evening, Donatello slowly and quietly made his way to Mikey’s room. He’d been ignoring him too much and when Mikey had teased him, like they usually did to each other back and forth, he had snapped at him. He knew that if he continued on this way his relationship would suffer. He was just worried that Raph and Leo might hear them, even though they both knew of Mikey and Donnie’s relationship, Mikey didn’t know half of that and if he did know then they would have to tell Master Splinter and the others, otherwise Raph or Leo might do that themselves, purposely or accidentally, he was surprised that they hadn’t already. 

Donnie was most scared about his father finding out about the relationship that he and Mikey now shared. His father was a very traditional rat and to Donnie the chances of their father accepting them in a homosexual relationship was slim and the chance he would accept his two youngest son in an incestuous relationship, well, would there even be a chance?

There might be the other side of things, that Master Splinter would be very happy for his sons, seeing how happy they were with something that they thought they may never have at any point of their lives, wish them happiness along with giving them his blessing, but Donnie was more going for the more traditional side of his father that would not accept them. 

“Donnie?” Mikey whispered and Donnie looked up at his brother, realising that his thoughts had caused him to stop outside of Mikey’s bedroom and not make a move forward.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about something...can I come in?”

“Of course, and guess what, I cleaned up!” Mikey said happily an moved out of his doorway so that Donnie could step inside enough for the door to be shut behind them. At a first glance it did look much tidier than it normally did, but looking closer Donnie could see clutter sticking out from under the bed and how the cupboards were straining and realised by ‘tidy up’ Mikey meant stuff everything out of sight. 

“Yes, it’s so much cleaner than it was before.” Donnie said and Mikey shot him a glare which made him chuckle before he cleared his throat and tried to get serious. “I came here because I wanted to talk to you.” 

“Oh, I thought you might have come here for...something else.” Mikey said, looking at Donnie through hooded eyes, making him blush. 

“What?” Donnie asked before realising what Mikey meant and blushed. “Oh, yes, that also, but I really do want to talk to you.” 

“Sure.” Mikey said as he sat on his bed and patted the side as a gesture to get Donnie to sit down next to him. “What do you wanna talk about?” Mikey asked when Donnie was sat next to him. 

“It’s more of an apology, really, I shouldn’t have snapped at you during patrol, I know you were only teasing, it’s just with Raph and Leo there…” Donnie drifted off but Mikey understood what he was saying. 

“I know, we can’t let them find out or let Leo know Raph knows, because then it means that Sensei might find out and then we may as well kiss our shells goodbye.” Mikey said, looking away from Donnie, trying to shield his eyes from view but Donnie could still see them. 

Mikey was an emotion orientated person and his eyes could change hue due to his moods, his eyes would become much darker when he was aroused or when he was upset, and given the situation, Donnie knew that his mate was upset. 

“Mikey.” Donnie said, shifting closer to his mate so that there was only an inch gap between them. “I’m sorry.” He apologised, kissing where Mikey’s neck met his shoulder and Mikey sucked in a breath as one of his erogenous zones was touched. “Come on, how about we make this night much better?” Donnie suggested, wrapping his arms around Mikey from behind. Mikey titled his head backwards so that Donnie could have a better look into his eyes and saw that twinkle in the blue that showed he was aroused and all for Donnie trying to make the night ‘much better’.


	8. Part Seven

 

Mikey was slowly waking up to the sound of his alarm screeching by his head and with the hand that was closest to it, he hit the alarm clock, silencing it for a further five minutes. Lying in bed, slowly coming back to the real world from his ‘land of dreams’ as he liked to call it, he realised that he was much warmer that he usually was when he woke up.

Opening one bright blue eye and looking to his side, he saw Donnie curled up next to him and grinned widely at the relaxed look on the genius’ face. He must have spent a long time like that as the next time he looked at the clock he realised that the two of them were late for morning practice and someone would soon be coming to find them. 

Looking again he remembered that he had broken his alarm clock the other day and what was actually ringing was the alarm on his shell cell which didn’t have a snooze button. Donnie had promised that he would get around to fixing his alarm clock when he could.

“Donnie.” Mikey said, gently nudging his sleeping mate. “Come on Donnie, we gotta get up we’re late for practice.” Mikey said, shaking his mate a little rougher and eventually waking him up. His eyes went wide as he realised what Mikey said and they both jumped out of bed, collecting their things together before dressing. 

“I’ll go down first you can follow after a few minutes, since you’re always the one who’s the most late.” Donnie winked at his mate who scowled at him. 

“Rude.” Mikey replied and Donnie reached over to Mikey, who was standing on the other side of the bed, and pulled him close so that they could share a kiss but it was interrupted by the creak of the bedroom door. 

Their hearts pounded and they slowly turned away from each other and to the door and let out a sign as Raph stood in the doorway, his emotionless eyes looking at the two. 

“Ya’ lucky I came up ta get ya’ two, Leo was gonna come up to see why you’re late, better hurry up and come down before he comes to get all three of us.” Raph said, not moving from where he was, whilst the other two hurried to get ready. Donnie was the first ready and hurried passed Raph to get to the dojo, looking back for a short moment at his mate before picking up his pace to get to the dojo. 

When he entered the dojo he was given stern looks from both his leader and his sensei, although he suspected that Leo’s stern look was for a completely different reason than that of their fathers. 

“I’m sorry I’m late I was up late working on something, and…” Donatello began to say but was cut off by his eldest brother. 

“You should know by now that you need to be rested and turn up to practice on time Donatello.” He said in a tone that even surprised their father. 

“Thank you, Leonardo, if you and Donatello would take positions.” He said, looking at his blue banded son before looking at the other. “Where is Raphael and Michelangelo?”

“Raph came to get me and he should be waking Mikey up now.” Donatello said before taking a starting pose just as the two aforementioned turtles walked into the dojo, barely realised that Leo had sprinted across the dojo towards him in an attack. 

He’d just managed to defend himself, and get a few hits in before Leo had him on the floor, holding him down for a few seconds before releasing him. 

“That is why you should get plenty of sleep Donatello.” Leonardo said and walked over to their master while Donnie got up off the ground and shot Leo a glare before catching Mikey’s confused expression. 

“Donatello, join your brothers.” His master said and he knelt in front of him beside the rest of his brothers.

Throughout the day Donatello had been receiving glares from his eldest brother, of course Donnie understood why and it wasn’t just because he had been late for practice or not gotten enough sleep, but more the reason as to why he had been late for practice and why he had not gotten enough sleep. 

Leo wasn’t the only one who had been giving him weird glances throughout the day. Raph had barely been seen, a lot more than usual, either in the living area or the kitchen, and every time that Donnie looked in his direction, he was already looking at him.

It was beginning to worry him, but then he noticed his master looking the same way at Mikey and Leo and even Raph when the red banded turtle showed his face. Donnie was getting overly paranoid at the way his father was looking at him and his brothers and he needed to talk to someone to make sure that he wasn’t imagining things.

Of course the first person he talked to about this to make sure he wasn’t imagining things was Mikey and he had also noticed that their sensei looking at all of them as well. 

“Do you think he knows about us?” Was the first thing that Mikey thought of and Donnie’s eyes went wide. He hadn’t thought of that but surely if he had found out he would have spoken to the two about it. 

“I don’t think so Mikey, although he might suspect something is going on between all of us.” Donnie replied. 

“What do you mean?”

“Mikey, our whole family is covered in a thick layer of tension and Master Splinter will be able to tell soon enough that it’s not just because of Leo being away for so long, he’s already getting to that point.” 

“What?” Mikey said, only partially understanding what Donnie was telling him. 

“Well, obviously there is us, we’re together and I think Master Splinter notices a change between the two of us and then there’s Raph, who knows about us and...doesn’t agree with it, and Master Splinter can probably sense Raph acting hostile towards the two of us and then there’s Leo…”

“What are you saying...Leo knows about us?” Mikey asked, brows raised. 

“He knows.”

“How?” Mikey asked and Donnie took a deep breath. 

“Mikey, I’m sorry, please don’t hate me for this.”

“For what, Donnie, what are you talking about?”

“Leo’s in love with me.”

“Okay...but how did he find out about us?”

“What do you mean okay?” Donnie asked, expecting his brother to be a shocked than not at all. 

“Okay?” Mikey repeated.

“Did you know that Leo’s in love with me?”

“Well, yeah dude, I mean he looks at you the same way I look at you, I mean not right now he’s giving you major evils bro, but I see myself in him the way he acts around you, if you get what I mean.” Mikey explained and Donnie nodded. “So did he tell you?”

“He did and…”

“And?” Mikey prompted when Donnie hesitated. 

“And we kissed.” Donnie said and his heart stopped when Mikey’s face dropped. 

“What?”

“It was just once, nothing else happened, and nothing else will happen. He came into the lab, confessed how he felt, I told him that I didn’t feel the same way and that I was with you and he backed down, but then he asked me for a favour? I guess...just a kiss, just one time and I agreed.” 

“Nothing else happened?”

“Nothing, Mikey, I promise you, and nothing will again, like I said.” Donnie said and let out a sound of relief when Mikey smiled at him and crawled into his lap, the two of them now on Donnie’s favourite office chair. 

“I don’t mind that you kissed Leo, Donnie, as long as he knows that there is no room for him in our relationship.”

“I made it very clear that his feelings we not returned, I love you Mikey, only you and I always will.” Donnie said, rubbing his lover’s thighs. 

“I love you too.” Mikey said and moved forward to kiss Donnie. Donnie's hands wandered up and down Mikey’s thighs and dipped in, tracing the skin between his thigh and plastron, causing Mikey to churr and shift closer to Donnie, trying to get as close as possible. 

That was as far as the two got before Donnie’s shell cell began to sing and he pulled away from his mate, causing the younger to moan at the loss. Donnie chuckled before working to calm his breathing for a few seconds before answering the call, checking quickly at the caller ID. 

“Hi April.”

“Hi Donnie!” April replied, her voice laced with happiness and enthusiasm, unusual for the red headed woman, not saying she wasn’t a happy person, it was just Donnie had never heard her so happy. 

“Is everything okay?”

“Everything is amazing, I’m engaged, Casey asked me this morning!”

“Congratulations!” Donnie said, happy for his two human friends. 

“Thank you, I was also calling to say that me and Casey would be around tomorrow to tell everyone, could you let them know?”

“Of course I will, see you tomorrow April, congratulations again.” 

“Thank you Donnie, bye.”

“Bye.” Donnie said and hung up, placing his shell cell on his desk before pulling Mikey’s face towards his to carry on their make out session but Mikey pushed back. 

“What were you congratulating April on?”

“She and Casey got engaged.” 

“Oh.” Mikey said, his brows raised and a smiled on his face. “Wow, didn’t think Case man was gonna do that anytime soon.”

“Well, he did.” Donnie said, trying to ignore the sad look in Mikey’s eyes by burying his face in Mikey’s amazingly scented neck and biting gently, so that no mark was left. “April and Casey will be here tomorrow, to tell the others, she asked me to tell everyone they were coming.” Donnie said and pulled back to look at Mikey. “Which I will...in a minute.” Donnie said, undoing Mikey’s belt. 

“A minute Donnie? I mean you’re good, but…” Donnie shut Mikey up by kissing him and rubbing his fingers along Mikey’s slit, feeling his mate’s erection come to life and Mikey began moving his hips so that his lower plastron was grounding against Donnie’s hand. 

With his other hand, Donnie searched one of his desk drawers for some lube and when he found the tube he poured a generous amount onto his finger and began to fondle Mikey’s tail, which had his erection dropping down and Donnie let him own be free. 

Mikey caught them both in his hand and rubbed them against each other, causing Donnie’s lubed finger to enter Mikey quicker and rougher than he had ever done before and Mikey wince, not making too much of a fuss as he knew that his mate hadn’t meant to hurt him. Instead he slowly pushed against the finger, taking more of it in at the same time that he stroked Donnie and his erections together. 

“Ah Donnie.” Mikey moaned, telling Donnie that he was ready and the purple banded turtle pulled his finger out and gave Mikey room to move forward and sit down on Donnie’s erection, slowly taking all of his length in. 

Once Donnie was all inside Mikey, he cupped his young mate’s face in his hands and kissed him, the two sharing many passionate kisses through their love making. Having sex in a chair was not the easiest thing to do but they soon found their rhythm, despite a few times of the chair moving suddenly or nearly falling off, they made it work and soon reach their peaks, crying out each other's names as they did so. 

“Mm, we should get cleaned up.” Donnie said, as the two pressed their sweaty forehead together. 

“And the you need to tell the others about Casey and April coming down.” 

“You shower first.” 

“Can’t we shower together?”

“Not with everyone awake and around.” Donnie said. “We don’t want to risk things, even if Raph and Leo do know.” Donnie continued, lacing his fingers with Mikey’s. 

“Okay.”

 

-

 

The following day the mutant family were sat in the living area of their home with their human friends in front of them. Donnie had told his family that the couple had wished to discuss something with them, but has left out just what it was, so everyone, apart from Donnie and Mikey were clueless to what was about to be told to them. 

“Ms. O’Neil, Mr. Jones...Donatello said you had something you wished to discuss with us.” Master Splinter said, trying to urge them to speak. 

“Me and Casey have some very good news.” April said as she held out her hand and Casey hooked an arm around her waist. “We’re engaged.” A round of congratulations sounded and everyone got up to hug the couple. 

“Have you set a date?” Leo asked. 

“Not yet, there is still a lot of planning to do.” April said. “I have to work some things out so that you guys can attend.” 

“We look forward to it Ms. O’Neil.” Master Splinter smiled at his human friend.

Later in the day, Donnie was in his lab on his own, needing some alone time for a while, when April knocked on his slightly open door. 

“Donnie?” She called out when Donnie didn’t respond to her knocking. 

“Oh, hey April, you okay?”

“Yeah, I was just wondering the same about you.”

“What?”

“You seem...withdrawn.”

“I’m just tired.” Donnie said, but April didn’t believe him. 

“Is it because of me and Casey?” She asked, taking a seat near by him. He didn’t know what she meant by that, yes he had, had a crush on her a very long time ago, but he didn’t feel that way towards her now. 

“What? What do you mean?”

“Our engagement, it just made me realise that you’ll never have something like that, it kinda makes me feel like I’m rubbing it in your faces.” 

“It’s okay April, I’m happy for you guys, honestly.”

“It just breaks my heart to know that you guys will never experience love or a relationship, let alone marriage.” 

“Yeah.” Was Donnie’s short reply, feeling slightly awkward knowing he was in love and in a relationship but the marriage part was right.

“If you ever want to talk Donnie, I’m here.” She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Thanks April.” He said as she left the lab. Donnie had felt a little offended by April’s statement, but he knew his friend hadn’t meant to be horrible through it. Donne wasn’t clueless to the women that had made ‘advances’ onto him, he just wasn’t interested in them. 

He was more than interested in Mikey, he was in love with the youngest turtle, but he didn’t know how April would react to him telling her about the relationship he and his brother shared and it wouldn’t be fair for his friend to find out before his father. 

Maybe it was time to finally come clean to his father, or at least discuss doing so with Mikey.  

 


	9. Part Eight

**Seeking Comfort, Part Eight** by  **RomaMarufixx**

_ Don/Mikey, one-sided Leo/Don _

This is turtlecest, don’t like? Don’t read.

All characters are over 18. 

 

-

 

Donnie hadn’t gotten the chance to speak to Mikey that night. He couldn’t pull his brother away from his friends and family for a private discussion without them becoming suspicious or their brothers becoming angry.

With April and Casey having left the lair late, everyone decided to call it a night, and thus the discussion would have to wait until the following day when the two could get some alone time. With everyone having gone to bed at the same time, Mikey and Donnie had spent the night in different bedrooms, although it wasn’t the first time they had done so. 

Mikey was usually dead to the world when he was sleeping, the only thing to rouse him being thirst, hunger or one of his brothers or master shouting at him for being late for practice. Those reasons or Donatello had found a way to get him to wake up or certain body parts of his to wake up…

Right now the thing that had woken him was a thirst, his throat dry and it niggled at his brain. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to get back into a deep sleep if he didn’t get a drink of water, he pushed himself out of the warmth of his blankets, not bothering with his gear and made his way down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

The light in the kitchen was on which meant another of his brothers had also woke up either hungry and thirsty and secretly he wished that it was Donnie so the two could spend a little time together whilst everyone else was asleep. 

Turning into the kitchen, Mikey saw that it wasn’t Donnie in the kitchen, but Leo, standing by the kitchen sink with a glass in his hand, occasionally taking a sip. Only a few seconds after Mikey had stepped into the kitchen, Leo sensed him and turned around.

“Hey dude.” Mikey greeted and made his way over to the sink. Leo didn’t reply and the stare that Mikey felt on him made him feel very uneasy although he tried not to show it as he reached for a glass in one of the cupboards and filled it up with water before taking a sip.

“Michelangelo.” Leo said, speaking for the first time since Mikey had come into the kitchen.

“Yup?”

“I need to talk to you about something that happened recently...between myself and Donnie.” Mikey’s jaw clenched but he calmed himself, remembering what Donnie had said. He felt a little angry that Leo was going to speak to him about this, without knowing that Donnie had already told him, what was he hoping it would do?

“I already know, Donnie told me.”

“That we kissed?” 

“Yes.” Mikey said, clenching his jaw again, why did Leo have to say it out loud? “He also told me that he doesn’t feel the same way towards you as you do to him and that nothing like that will ever happen again.” If Leo was going to be a dick about things, then so was he. “I hope this doesn’t cause any awkwardness of anything dude.” Mikey said more lightly. 

“Of course not...does Master Splinter know about the relationship that you and Donatello share?” 

“No he doesn’t.”

“Does Raphael?” Leo asked and Mikey flushed slightly. 

“...Yeah.” He responded and Leo nodded before placing his glass in the sink. “I’ll see you later Mikey.” And then he left. Mikey quickly finished his drink and made his way back to his room. 

In the evening of the same day, Mikey went straight to Donnie’s lab with him, talking loudly about some idea he had, had in a dream. Once the two were in private, Mikey’s expression and tone changed. 

“Me and Leo talked this morning.” 

“I didn’t see the two of you talking before practice, if I remember Raph had to go and get you.” Donnie smiled. 

“No, I woke up during the night to get some water and Leo was in the kitchen.”

“Oh, okay, what did the two of you discuss?” Donnie asked, looking back to the notes on his desk. 

“What happened between you and him.”

“What?” Donnie asked, spinning around to face Mikey again. 

“He told me he had to tell me something that happened between you two, and I said that I knew, and he had to say what it was out loud.”

“Did you argue?” Donnie asked, worried. 

“No dude, I’m not gonna play the jealous role, because I have nothing to be jealous about, you love me and not him and I told him that, it just felt like he was trying to hurt me...and then he was asking about who knew about us.” 

“What did you say?”

“I told him Raph knew but Master Splinter didn’t…do you think Leo is going to tell Master Splinter?”

“I don’t think so, but talking of Master Splinter...I think we should tell him about us.” Donnie said and Mikey smiled widely. “I take it you think that is a good idea?”

“Yeah, when do you want to tell him?” Mikey asked, eagerly. 

“I don’t know, would you think it would be a better idea for us to tell everyone at once? Maybe ask Casey and April to come down one day so we don’t have to tell everyone separately?” Donnie suggested. 

“Sounds like a good idea…” Mikey said, distractedly.

“Mikey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing...I just, can’t stop thinking about Leo.” Mikey confessed.

“Mikey, why? I’ve already told you-” Donnie started to speak but was cut off by his brother. 

“I’m not jealous and I believe there isn’t anything going on between the two of you, I just worry about Leo doing something.” Mikey said, looking away from Donnie. 

“Worrying about him doing what? Outing us before we get a chance to tell the family ourselves?”

“Well, kinda, but more that he’ll try and ruin us.”

“Ruin us? Like try and wreck our relationship?” Donnie asked and Mikey nodded. A second later Donnie was out of his chair and was heading towards the door. 

“Where are you going?”

“To talk to Leo.” 

“What about? Donnie, we can’t start a fight, not now!”

“I just need to talk to him!” He said before walking out the door, with Mikey hot on his tail. 

 

-

 

When Leo walked into the dojo, planning to do some meditation, he almost walked straight into his red banded brother, who was standing near the entrance, seemingly staring into thin air. 

“Raph?” Leo called to his brother, hoping to get his attention. 

“Hm?” Raph replied but didn’t move.

“What are you doing?” Leo asked, moving around so that he was standing in front of his brother.

“Just thinkin’ fearless, ya’ got a problem with that?” He asked, his temper flaring. 

“Did you want to talk about something?” Leo asked, ignoring his brother’s tone of voice. Raph was silent for a few moments, before he walked over to where Leo usually meditated and sat down on a mat, a gesture that meant that he wanted to talk without admitting it. Leo sat down opposite his sibling and waited for him to open up about what was troubling him. 

“I found out something a while ago, when you abandoned us,” Raph started to speak and Leo grit his teeth in order to keep himself from snapping back at him, “I ignored it for a while, didn’t think anything was wrong with it and then after a while it just made me sick and angry and I was going to do something about it, but then I realised that could just make things worse so I’ve been trying to ignore it but I can’t and I just...I dunno what ta’ do Leo.” Raph said, looking at his brother with almost exhausted eyes. 

There was a moment of silence before Leo replied.

“You know about Donnie and Michelangelo?” He asked, although knowing the answer and Raph’s gold eyes widened.

“You know?”

“Donnie told me.” Leo said, leaving out what else had happened during the time that he was told about the relationship that his younger brothers shared. “How did you find out?” 

“I heard them in...the bedroom a few times, I kinda guessed, but I did catch them together once as well.” Raph explain and Leo felt a rush of anger and jealousy hit him in the chest. 

“So, you found out through hearing them having sex, didn’t do anything for a while after finding out about them, then it started to make you feel sick and angry…and you were going to tell Master Splinter about them, but decided against it because you worried that he would not take it well and something bad might happen to the two of them?” Leo asked, going over what Raph had told him, but added in the details.

“Yeah.”

“You were angry about their relationship?”

“I guess?” Raph said but his brother wasn’t going to take that for an answer, so Raph sighed in annoyance and continued speaking. “I was angry because they were in love, and I ain’t ever gonna have that.” 

“You can’t say that.”

“And why not?”

“Well I’m sure that Donnie and Mikey felt that way and then they found each other, we have human friends that accept us for who we are, who is to say that you won’t find someone that will not only accept you, but love you?” Leo reasoned and Raph was silent for a while.

“Yeah, I guess I shouldn’t get my hopes up just yet.” Raph said, slightly cocky, which for once didn’t annoy Leo, he was just happy to see his brother out of his blue mood. 

“I’m always happy to listen to you if you have any more problems Raph, it's not healthy to keep things bottled up.” Leo said as they stood up. 

“Yeah I know, thanks bro.” Raph said and wrapped his arm around his brother’s shoulder and squeezed him in a side hug. “Actually feels quite good to talk to someone like this.”

“Hopefully that’ll mean you’ll open up more often.” Leo smiled and Raph grinned back. 

“Eh, we’ll see.”

Just as the two were about the head towards leaving the dojo they heard Donnie call out Leo’s name loudly before storming into the room with Mikey following close behind him. 

“Is everything okay?” Leo asked, looking at his two brothers who had come rushing into the room. 

“No everything's not.” Donnie said and Mikey looked at the purple banded turtle with pleading eyes which he ignored. “This has to stop.”

"What has to?”

“You trying to wedge your way between me and Mikey.”

“What?” Leo asked, shocked at his brother’s accusation and Raph stood by the side looking very uncomfortable.

“I thought that you would be happy with just a kiss, I indulged you in that even though I knew that it could have caused problems between me and Mikey. I thought things would be okay but then I catch you staring at me, watching me and then I find out from Mikey that you told him we kissed, without prior knowledge of me having already told Mikey that! What if I hadn’t already told him? You could have seriously damaged our relationship!”

“I wanted to come clean about what I had done, I felt bad that Mikey didn’t know about what had happened.” Leo explained. 

“Wait a minute.” Raph said, halting the conversation and looking straight at Leo. “Ya’ kissed Donnie?” 

“Yes.” Leo said, pleading inwardly that Raph’s anger would not flare. 

“So what, that’s the only reason ya’ came home?” Raph said. “For a second there I thought you had come to your senses and come home to ya’ family that you abandoned for years!” 

“If that’s the only reason you came home Leo, you can go back to the jungle!” Donnie said venomously and Leo snapped. 

“I didn’t come home for _you_ Donatello, and you are deluding yourself if you think this ‘relationship’ will carry on for much longer!” 

“Guys…” Mikey whined, worried about how loud his brothers were getting. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Donnie asked but Leo didn’t respond, instead he pushed past his brother and was heading to go out of the dojo when he realised that his father was standing there. When Leo hadn’t moved for a few seconds, the other three in the room turned around to see what had stopped him. 

“I think it is time we had a discussion Donatello…” 


	10. Part Nine

 

“I think it is time we had a discussion Donatello, Michelangelo, come with me. Leonardo take Raphael out with you for this evenings patrol.” Their father asked before leaving the dojo for his sons to do what they were told. 

Raph was the first of his brothers to move, pushing pass Leo and making his way to the entrance of the lair before Leo followed him. Mikey and Donnie made their way together to Master Splinter’s room and sat in front of their father waiting for what he was going to say to them.

 

-

 

Raph had sprinted ahead, eager to get out of the lair and blow off some steam after what had just happened and Leo wasn’t too far behind him, wanting to keep an eye on his brother so that he didn’t get into anything that he couldn’t get out of. 

Eventually he caught up with his brother and for nearly an hour they were running across the rooftops together, looking out for any crime...but the city was silent, so they stopped on one of the rooftops and Leo took this opportunity to speak with his brother.  

“Raph...you can’t possibly think that the only reason I came home was for Donnie.” He said, still hurt that was what they thought. 

“Everything seems ta point that way, you come back, tell him ya love him, kiss him and then try and get between him and Mikey.” Raph said and Leo sighed angrily. 

“I came back for my family, I worried that I hadn’t achieved what I had gone out to, but I couldn’t hide away forever, I missed my family and after what April had told me I knew I had to come back, we’ve been over this before.” After a short pause Leo spoke up again. “I enjoyed the kiss...but I’m not sure about how I actually feel about Donnie and I never meant to get between the two of them, I just didn’t want to keep something from my brother, I’m glad that Donnie had already told him.” 

“Then what did ya’ mean when you said about Donnie and Mikey not lasting?”

“I don’t think that Master Splinter will accept them.”

“Why not?” Raph asked and Leo looked away before answering his brother. 

“Because he told me so himself.”

“What?” Raph said, shocked and Leo turned back around.

“I admitted my feelings to Sensei shortly before he told me about my mission to Central America, and he told me that he would not tolerate an incestuous relationship between two of his sons and he hoped that my time away would help clear my mind of those...thoughts and feelings.” Leo admitted and Raph worried about what they were going to come home to. 

Leo made his way to the edge of the rooftop, so that he could sit down whilst looking out at the city and Raph joined him, the two of them sitting comfortably in silence for a while before Raph laughed. 

“What?” Leo asked his brother. 

“Nothing...just thinking about it, I would have never thought ya’ ta be gay, y’know after all that stuff with Karai, but then again I guess I could say the same thing about Don and all the ladies he attracts.” 

“I’m not gay.” Leo said, causing Raph to raise a brow. 

“Oh, sorry...bi?” Raph asked.

“I don’t know.” Leo said and Raph cursed himself, this is how things always went between them, they would get along great and then something would cause a fight between the or things would become uneasy before going back to good and then just repeating. 

“I understand bro,” he said placing a hand on Leo’s cool shoulder, “especially after what Master Splinter said ta ya’...did he say anything about ya’ liking guys?”

“No, just about me liking one of my brothers.”

“Well then, maybe Master Splinter won’t have a problem with that…” Raphael paused for a moment, squeezing his brother's shoulder. “You know you can talk to me as well...maybe we should both be more open with each other.”

“I’ll try Raph.”

“Hey, I know ya’ ain’t gonna open up easily, but as long as ya’ gonna try I’m happy, I know ya’ carry a lot on your shoulders bro’ and I know I give you a lot of shit, but I do respect ya’.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Leo joked and Raph removed his hand so that he could punch his brother on his forearm. 

“Believe what ya’ want bro…” Raph said and shivered slightly, but it didn't go unnoticed by Leo. 

“I think we should be getting back, the temperature’s dropping quickly, I’m sure Sensei has finished talking to Donnie and Mikey by now…” 

 

-

 

“I am surprised that you choose to keep this...relationship a secret for so long my sons.” Master Splinter began their conversation and it was quickly continued by Donatello. 

“Sensei, can you blame us? This isn’t exactly the most conventional relationship, I understand that we were raised as brothers and that we are both male, but we really love each other.” Donnie babbled, trying to get many of the arguments that he was sure that his father would have out in the open. 

“My son, I have been aware of your relationship since the beginning.” Master Splinter told them and they stared at him in shock. 

“What? How?” Mikey asked and their father chuckled. 

“If the two of you wished to keep your relationship secret you should not have shared your first kiss in the living area of our home.” He explained and the two turtles both blushed. 

“But, are you okay with us?” Mikey asked and Splinter sighed before he answered his son’s question. 

“If you had asked me that question a year ago I would have answered no...but having meditated on the subject for quite some time I realised that the four of you are adults, capable of making your own decisions, and I know that you boys are restricted to very few things, I should not deny you this relationship.”

“So, we have your blessing?” Donnie asked and their father nodded. 

“Of course, as long as I do not find the two of you ‘making out’ again.” Master Splinter grinned and they blushed. 

“You won’t.” Donnie promised. “Does this mean we can move in together?”

“If you are ready to, then I am happy for you two to do so, as I said the two of you are adults, if you believe that you are making the right decision, then follow it through.” Master Splinter said. “Now that we have covered the topic of your relationship, may one of you tell me what is wrong with Leonardo?” 

Mikey and Donnie stiffened slightly, which did not go unnoticed by their father, and Mikey tried to cover up their comfortableness. “What do you mean Sensei?” 

“Since Leonardo came home his mood has been...off.” Master Splinter explained. “I have tried to speak to him, but he tells me nothing is the matter and yet I find the four of you in a heated argument in the middle of our dojo, what was the argument about?” Their father asked and the two turtles glanced at each other before Donatello sighed and answered his father. 

“I think that Leo is trying to come between me and Mikey.”

“Trying to come between you? Your brother is trying to end the relationship?” Their father asked and they both nodded. “How do you know this?” 

“Not long after Leo came back from South America he came to my lab and talked to me about having feelings towards me, but I told him that I was with Mikey. He then asked something from me, a kiss and I felt bad for him, so we kissed and I felt very guilty about it and told Mikey. Leo then told Mikey about the kiss without any prior knowledge of me telling him.”

“And the argument in the dojo was a result of all this?” 

“Yes sensei.”

“Did you care to listen to Leonardo’s side of the story?”

“Well, he did tell us that he didn’t think our relationship wasn’t going to last.” Mikey said. 

“Did he explain why that was?” 

“No.” Mikey and Donnie said in unison and Master Splinter’s ears flicked backwards, indicating that he was sad and they both frowned. 

“Sensei?” Mikey asked. “Are you okay?” 

“I may be the reason behind Leonardo’s reasoning that your relationship will not last.”

“Has he spoken to you about us before?” Donnie questioned, heat rising in him as he grew once again angry at his brother. 

“Not you and Michelangelo, but he did tell me about the feelings that he held for you, Donatello.”

“What? When?” Donnie asked. 

 

“It was part of my reasoning for sending him away, I wanted him to become more sure of himself as a leader, as well as to improve his individual skills, but also because of the feelings that he held for you, Donatello. He confessed to me one evening that he had began developing feelings for one of his siblings and when I asked which of his siblings, he told me...when he first told me I was furious, I thought I had raised you boys to overcome your...animal nature, as I had, but as Leonardo confessed his feelings, I knew that I had failed, and I wasn’t happy with two of my sons being in a homosexual incestuous relationship and thought that a relationship brought about through desperation would not last...we had an argument and then Leonardo left for his training.”

Master Splinter paused for a moment, to take in his sons before him, although he had given them his blessing he could see the hurt and worry in their eyes over his previous feelings on their ‘homosexual incestuous relationship’. 

“But whilst your brother was away, I began to think about what he told me and I realised that in this world, there are only the four of you...there was always going to be a chance that even if a human found you attractive, you would not feel the same way, and want to be with someone of your own species. I had intended to talk to Leonardo when he came home, but he has been avoiding me where he can, I was going to give him my blessing to pursue a relationship with Donatello, but then I discovered the two of you were in a relationship…so I decided to wait to see if Leonardo came to me, he has yet to.”

“Maybe we could try and talk to Leo? An actual talk, not, like, an argument.” Mikey suggested.

“He may be more willing to talk to you than he is to me.” Master Splinter said. “Thank you my sons, I think that it is time for me to prepare to retire for the evening, I shall wait until your brothers come home until I do so.”

“You don’t have to sensei, me and Mikey can make sure that they both come back.” 

“That is very kind of you my sons, have a good night.” Their father wished them as they got up to leave. 

“And you sensei.” Mikey said for the both of them, and they left their father’s room, heading for the couch in front of the television. 

“They shouldn’t be out much longer.” Donnie said, looking towards the entrance of their home, knowing that Leo would have him and Raph back before it turned into the morning. 

“I feel really bad for Leo.” 

“What?”

“Master Splinter put Leo down because of his feelings, I know he’s changed his views now, but he still made Leo feel like crap and then send him away.”

“I’m sure they will be able to work things out Mikey.” Donnie assured his mate, just as the red and blue banded turtle's walked into the lair, with Leo headed start for their father’s room. 

“Leo, sensei’s going to sleep!” Mikey called out, but Leo wasn’t listening to him.

“Don’t try and stop him Mike, he needs ta talk ta him.” Raph said. “I’m heading to bed, you two should as well.” Raph said and headed up the stairs to his bedroom. 

“Your room or mine?” Donnie asked, watching as the shoji doors to their father’s room close behind their brother.  

“Yours.” Mikey answered. “Which is where we are going to be moving by the way, my room already looks like a storage locker, it may as well be.” Mikey laughed and they made their way to Donnie’s room for the night. 


	11. Part Ten

Mikey groaned and stretched as he started to wake up and Donnie pulled his mate closer to him when he felt him move away. 

“Morning.” Donnie sighed into his mate’s neck. 

“Morning.” Mikey chuckled before pulling away. “No alarm?”

“No practice this morning.” Donnie reminded him and Mikey sighed in relief.

“Great that means we won’t have to move from the bed.” Mikey said and his stomach let out a large grumble and Mikey flushed in embarrassment. “Or maybe we do.”

“Come on, let’s get dressed and get some breakfast.” Donnie said and Mikey jumped out of bed collecting his gear from the floor and putting it on whilst Donnie retrieved his from the bedside table. “I don’t want you to start making my room into a new junkyard Mikey.” Donnie warned as Mikey reached under the bed to retrieve his nunchucks. 

“It won’t, I won’t even put too much of my stuff in here, that’s what my old room will be for, and you can put any stuff in there you want.” Mikey said as he walked over to the door and Donnie joined him once he was dressed. 

“Thank you, now come on, we have enough time to cook a large breakfast.”

“Yeah, hopefully Leo and Raph can join us and we can work everything out, that is hoping everything went okay with Leo and sensei last night.” Mikey said as they made their way downstairs and to the kitchen. 

“Yeah, we can only hope.” Donnie said and the two got to work preparing a large breakfast that they hoped their family would join them for. Mikey had gone to see if their father would be joining them for breakfast but he said that he would not be, which was not uncommon, so Mikey didn’t take it as a sign that something bad had happened between him and Leo. 

It was only a few minutes after they had put the breakfast out on the table that Leo walked in. “Good morning.” He greeted his brothers. 

“Morning.” They said in return and all sat around the table, helping themselves to the food, with Leo taking the healthiest food, Mikey taking the least healthiest and Donnie taking an equal amount of both. 

“As you’re aware I spoke to Master Splinter last night.” Leo said, breaching the topic that he wanted to talk about, when his brothers nodded he continued. “I wanted to tell him about what had happened since I came back from my training, but he already knew.”

“We told him, he wanted to know what was going on with you, since you were avoiding him.” Donnie explained. 

“And he told us what he said to you before you left for your training, I’m sorry bro, you didn’t deserve to hear that and sensei realised that.” Mikey said. 

“I know, he apologised to me profusely, but after some thought I realised, I don’t hold any feelings towards you anymore Donatello and I’m sorry that I appeared to be coming between the two of you, I was just putting what Splinter said to me onto you, and that was wrong.”

“It’s okay Leo, we forgive you.” Donnie said for both him and Mikey and Leo smiled at his brother before they continued with their breakfast, just as Raph walked into the room. 

“Woah, what’s the occasion?” Raph said as he sat down next to Leo, who smiled at his brother. 

“We’re hungry.” Mikey said, taking a large mouthful of food and chewing it for his brother to see. 

“I wanted ta see that, thanks.” Raph said as he took some food for himself and the four engaged in some light conversation. During which Mikey kept his eyes locked on his two oldest brothers, who seemed to be very happy this morning and kept sharing small smiles and glances and it got Mikey thinking, Leo may not have feelings for Donnie anymore, but it didn’t mean that he wasn’t harbouring feelings for noone. 

After breakfast, Raph and Leo went to spar in the dojo, whilst Mikey and Donnie took advantage of the free television to play a few video games, during which they had a lunch of various snacks. The day was going well, Donnie and Mikey were allowed to be openly affectionate with each other without fear of being caught since everyone in their family knew. The only people who didn’t know about their relationship in their close circle were April and Casey. 

It was almost time for Mikey to start making dinner for his family when both he and Donnie could hear shouting coming from the dojo and they groaned, they thought that Leo and Raph might have gone the whole day without starting an argument with each other since they seemed to be getting on extremely well at the beginning of the day, but apparently not. 

A few minutes after the argument began, Raph stormed out of the dojo and out of the lair without saying a word to anyone about where he was going. 

“I’m gonna go talk to Leo.” Mikey said, heading towards the dojo. 

“Mikey, it’s your turn to make dinner!” Donnie called after him but his brother didn’t reply, just closed the dojo doors once he was inside and the purple ninja sighed, walking into the kitchen. 

 

-

 

Leo was sat in the middle of the dojo, looking like he was trying to mediate but was not succeeding. 

“Something on your mind bro?” Mikey asked, walking over to where his brother was sat with a large grin on his face. 

“I take it you heard the argument?” 

“Hard not to bro, so who pissed who off first? It looked like you two were getting on great this morning!” Mikey said, sitting in front of his brother. 

“We were getting along fine...until Raph bought up Karai, he’s not happy with her still being out there, free to rebuild her father’s empire, if he’s even dead.” 

“Karai did sound sure that The Shredder was alive.” Mikey said. 

“I know, and it wouldn’t surprise me if he were still alive, but it’s too dangerous to go out looking for trouble at the moment, and Raph wasn’t happy with that answer, he never is happy with an answer I give him that requires him to stay home.” Leo said, biting his tongue, trying not to start shouting the points he had shouted at Raphael. “I’m sorry, I just don’t understand what is so difficult about staying home with his family.”

“Well, Raph’s a lot like you bro, you both want to protect people and you seem to make it your job, so when you can’t do it, it pisses you off, especially if someone’s not letting you do it.” 

“I know but I understand the dangers of doing something before we are ready to do so.” Leo groaned. 

“Raph doesn’t care about dangers Leo, you know that, but don’t worry, he won’t do anything stupid, he’s either sulking around the sewers or he’s at Casey’s.” 

“Which means he’ll be drinking.”

“And he knows not to get too drunk.”

“Well my definition of ‘too drunk’ differs from Raphael’s.”

“Well you can’t just spent the rest of the night worrying about him, he’ll be fine and if he’s not you have every right to say I told you so.” 

“Very well Michelangelo.” Leo chuckled and Mikey smiled at his brother, giving him a pat on the shoulder before leaving the dojo to go to the kitchen to join Donnie, who was standing in the middle of the kitchen on his shell cell. 

“Yes, okay, I’ll be over there in a while.” Donnie said and ended the call. 

“Who was that?”

“April, her computers on the fritz.” He explained. 

“You gonna be back in time for dinner?” Mikey asked. 

“Actually...I was thinking maybe you should come with me.”

“What help would I be?” 

“I wasn’t suggesting that you help me with her computer, I was thinking we could tell April.” 

“About us?” Mikey said, eyes hopeful. 

“April and Casey are the only people in our close circle who don’t know.” Donnie stated. 

“Well, actually there’s quite a few people…” Mikey started, holding out his hand to count on his fingers the people that they knew but Donnie’s glare cut him off. 

“We’ll get around to it Mikey, but out of everyone they deserve to know the most.” Donatello reasoned and Mikey didn’t argue any further. 

“Okay, well let’s get going, we still need to get dinner ready!” Mikey said as he ran towards the lair entrance with his brother close behind him. 

 

-

 

When they reached the fire escape outside April’s apartment, they knocked lightly on the window and were surprised when Casey opened it, it also made Mikey worry about where Raph was. 

“Hey guys, come in.” He said and moved out of the way for his turtle friends to enter the apartment before closing the window. 

“Thank you for this Donnie.” April said from her place in front of her computer. “Normally I would have fixed it myself but…”

“It’s okay April, I’m happy to help.” Donnie said and made quick work of fixing April’s computer while Mikey made small chit chat with April and Casey. 

“So when are you two going to move in together?” Mikey asked. 

“Soon, I already spend most of my nights here anyway, I just have to collect some of my stuff to bring over tonight and sort out some paperwork.” Casey said. 

“So...you haven’t seen Raph tonight?” Mikey asked. 

“No, why?”

“He and Leo had a fight not that long ago and he ran out, I thought he would have gone to your place.” 

“He’s probably there waiting for me to come home…” Casey said and turned to his fiancee, “I may end up staying the night.”

“That’s fine, just make sure that Raph is okay, if you’ll be coming back just give me a call or a text.”

“Will do babe.” He said before giving her a kiss and heading towards to door. 

“Before you go…” Donnie call out, moving away from the computer that was now fixed thanks to the genius. “Mikey and I have something that we want to tell you two.” 

“Is something wrong?” April asked as Casey walked back to stand beside her. 

“Nothing’s wrong, we’ve just got some news.” Mikey grinned and the human couple waited for their mutant friends to continue speaking.  

“Me and Mikey are in a relationship.” Donnie said as he stood next to his mate and linked their fingers. 

“Together?” Casey asked and they nodded.

“What about Master Splinter?” April asked. 

“He knows and he has given us his blessing, Leo and Raph also know so we thought it only right that you two know as well.” Donnie explained and April’s face split into a wide grin. 

“Well, I’m very happy for the two of you.” She said and gave them a hug each before turning to her partner, expecting him to say something. 

“Whatever makes you happy guys, as long as there aren’t too many PDA’s then I’m good.” He grinned and went to turn leave again, but he stopped. “Does this mean Leo and Raph are together?”

“No, they’re, um, not.” Mikey answered and gained strange looks from his friends. 

“There’s been a bit of a problem with Leo with regards to our relationship, but everything is okay now.” Donnie partially explained and it was enough to satisfy their friends. 

“Anyway I better see if Raph’s okay.” Casey said, before giving April another kiss and walking out the door. 

“We better be getting back.” Mikey said. 

“Thank you April.” Donnie said and his friend gave him a hug before they made their way back to the lair. 

 

-

 

The first thing Casey saw when he turned on the main light to his apartment was a big green turtle sat on his sofa drinking his beer. 

“Couldn’t wait for me to get home?” He asked as he kicked his door shut. 

“Didn’t think ya’ were comin’ home.” Raph said, finishing his beer. 

“Well Don and Mike stopped by earlier to help fix April’s computer and they said that ya’ might be here.” Casey said as he got himself a beer and joined Raph on the couch. “They also told me about their...relationship.”

“Yeah.” Raph said, not really listening to his best friend.

“What’s up Raph? Normally after a fight with Leo you can’t shut up about how much he gets under ya’ shell!” 

“Yeah, well, I ain’t just pissed off at him.”

“Someone else piss you off?”

“Nah, I’ve just been dealing with some shit.”

“Ya’ know ya can talk to me Raph, I ain’t gonna judge ya’.” Casey said, starting to sense that the sai wielder wanted to talk about something serious. 

“I think I’m gay.”

“What makes ya’ think that, ya’ got feelings for someone?” 

“Maybe, but I dunno, I think I got some problems with being gay.”

“There ain’t nothin’ wrong with being gay Raph, ya’ can be who ya’ want and like who ya’ want, it ain’t gonna change ya’ and ya’ don’t have to worry about what people think because you have an accepting family and friends!” Casey tried to reason with his friend, but he just shrugged and downed the rest of his beer. “So you gonna tell Leo how you feel?”

“What makes you think that it’s Leo?” Raph slurred slightly and Casey moved the rest of the beers away from him. 

“Well, ya’ don’t know a lot of people.” Casey grinned and Raph glared at him. 

“Whatever, I should be getting back.” 

“Woah buddy, ya’ sure you’re okay to get back, I don’t even know how many of these you’ve had.” Casey said, trying to stop his friend, but his hands were pushed away. 

“I ain’t even had that many, I’ll be fine.” 

“Raph-”

“I’m fine!” His friend shouted at him before leaving out the window and Casey sighed before pulling out his cell phone and dialled Leo’s number to let him know his brother was on his way home. 

 

-

 

“Thank you Casey, I’ll wait for him.” Leo said and ended the call, making his way from the dojo to the main area of the lair to wait for his brother. Mikey and Donnie had said good night and made their way to their shared bedroom an hour later and it was another hour later, that Raph came stumbling into the lair. 

“Raphael.” Leo called, using his leader tone of voice and Raph rolled his eyes but made his way over to his brother. 

“Yeah?”

“Casey called me over two hours ago to let me know that you were on your way home, care to tell me why it took you that long to get here?”

“Went for a run, beat up a gang of purple dragons, so what, I’m home ain’t I?”

“You know the rules Raphael.”

“I ain’t drunk.”

“You’re drunk enough.”

“Yeah I am.” Raph said and moved in to do something that not even Leo saw coming. Raph grabbed his brother by the shoulders and planted his mouth against Leo’s, running his tongue against his brother’s mouth to get him to open up, but he refused to, so Raph pulled back and at the same time stumbled backwards and nearly fell flat on his shell. 

“C...Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Leo stuttered as he supported his ‘not drunk’ brother and helped him upstairs and onto the mattress that he rarely used, as he favoured his hammock, but Leo wasn’t even going to attempt to put him in the hammock in his current state. 

Once Raph was settled, Leo made his way to his room to retire for the night, removing his weapons and his gear before he got into bed and closed his eyes...but he couldn't sleep. His mind went to the kiss that Raph had given him, although it was barely a kiss it had caused something to stir inside him. It was something he hadn’t felt when he had kissed Donnie. 

His head hit the pillow and he groaned, he knew sleep wasn’t going to come easy to him without a little help. His hand moved down his plastron, scratching it slightly until he reached the slight bulge in his plastron, which he teased for a while before allowing himself to drop down so that he could pump his erection. 

Images flashed behind his closed eyes of Raphael giving him another kiss, a more passionate one that he would return and the kissing turning into touching and eventually he would have Raphael under him, he would probably have to fight for it, watch his brothers muscles tense and flex from trying to have him on the bed before it was the other way round. That final image of Raphael trying to fight him for dominance pushed him over the edge and he bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed as he came over his hand and plastron. 

After his orgasm subsided, he looked down at himself and sighed. Nothing in his life seemed to be easy. 

 

-

 

While Leo was waiting up for Raphael to return home, Mikey and Donnie were in the middle of a heavy make out session in their room. They had just finished undressing themselves for bed when Mikey had pushed Donnie onto the bed and started making out with him, feeling very dominant all of a sudden and this surge of dominance caused a thought to pop into Donnie’s head. 

“Mikey.” He said breaking the kiss. “Did you...did you want to top?” 

“Huh?”

“I just realised that I’ve been the more, um, dominant partner in the relationship without even thinking about if you ever thought about...topping.” Donnie said, face darkening. 

“I’ll try anything once bro’.” Mikey said as he made his way down his brother's body, stopping at the section of his plastron that housed his cock. 

While Mikey was working Donnie’s penis out of hiding, his own already bobbing between his legs, Donnie opened their nightstand table that held their lube and passed it to his brother. The top was removed quickly and a very wet finger pressed against his entrance. Donnie focused on the pleasure Mikey’s mouth was given him as he was prepped. As Mikey wasn’t as used to preparing someone, he had done it a few times to himself but otherwise Donnie had done most of the work, it took him longer than it would if Donnie had been doing it. 

When Donnie pushed Mikey back, Mikey drew his fingers away and started to lube up his erection as Donnie had signalled that he was ready. Very slowly he pressed into his mate for the very first time and moaned deeply as the muscle of his mate’s anus contracted around his dick as he stretched it. Once he was fully embedded in Donnie, they stayed that way for a couple of minutes as Donnie got used to being penetrated for the first time. 

“Mikey.” Donnie churred and Mikey returned the sweet noise. 

“C-can I move now?” Donnie’s loud churr and wide smile was all the answer that he needed and he pulled back before thrust all the way back in, eventually finding a rhythm that the two of them liked and an angle that struck Donnie’s prostate with each thrust. 

As Mikey felt his orgasm looming, he wrapped his hand around Donnie’s dick, pushing away his mate’s hand, so that he could stroke his brother’s hard flesh to get him close as well. With a cry of Mikey’s name, Donnie came and Mikey let himself go, filling his brother before almost collapsing on top of him. 

“Oh wow.” Mikey said, as soon as his breathing had calmed down. 

“So...would you like to do that again?”

“Right now?” Mikey asked, sitting up and looking down at his flushed brother. 

“N-not right now, I don’t think my backside could take it, but just generally?” 

“Oh yeah, definitely.” Mikey said as he settled back into his mate’s side. 

 


	12. Part Eleven

Raph woke up with a slight throbbing in his head telling him that those few drinks yesterday were a mistake. He swallowed painfully as his throat was very dry, and sat up on his mattress, confused as to what he was doing on it, even when he was drunk, he’d still managed to get into his hammock, of course with some trouble, but he still got into it. 

That thought was lost on him when he lifted his arm up and got a whiff of his body odour. He decided that he needed a shower to freshen up and at the same time it might help sober him up before he had to deal with whatever his older brother was going to say to him. Leaving his room, he noticed that the lair was quiet, and he couldn't see anyone in the main room of their home. After showering he went back into his room to dress before making his way downstairs and into the kitchen where he spotted Mikey. 

“Hey Mike.” He grunted out before switching on the coffee maker for his morning cup. 

“Morning Raph.” Mikey grinned. “Want some breakfast?”

“Sure.” Raph said, more than happy to have someone cook for him, especially if that person was Mikey. “Don not up yet?” He asked, since he had switched the coffee maker on. 

“No, I didn’t want to wake him up, he had a late night.” Mikey smirked to himself, and Raph rolled his eyes. 

“What about Leo?”

“I guess he had a late night too, he waited up for you.” Mikey said. 

“I don’t remember seeing him when I got in, but I don’t remember much from last night.” Raph grimaced and Mikey raised a brow at him. 

“How drunk did you get? You know-”

“Yeah Mike I know, and I’m guessing Leo’s just waiting around ta lecture me about it.” Raph said, and almost at the same moment Leo walked into the kitchen. 

“Good morning.” Leo greeted his brothers, although avoided eye contact with both of them. 

“Morning.” They both replied and Raph watched his brother, expecting any minute for the lecture to come pouring out of his mouth, but for minutes the kitchen was silent as Mikey made them breakfast and Leo made himself a cup of tea. 

Donnie appeared not long before Mikey had finished setting up the table with their breakfast, not too much, but enough to get them until lunch. After they’d eaten their breakfast, Donnie and Mikey had left the kitchen, talking about some new gaming system update that Mikey wanted Donnie to have a look at, so Raph and Leo were left alone in the kitchen. 

“So ya’ not gonna lecture about me getting drunk last night?” Raph asked and watched as Leo gave him a confused look, although it was barely there for a second, Raph caught it. 

“No.”

“I’m guessing ya’ helped me ta’ bed? Y’know I would have been fine in my hammock.”

“Yes, well, it was easier for me, I wasn’t going to attempt to try and get you into your swing of a bed.”

“Better than that mat you sleep on.” Raph commented, laughing as he put his plate and mug into the sink and began running the water so that he could wash up the breakfast things. Leo placed his in the bowl in the sink also and grabbed a towel so that he could dry what Raph washed. 

“I do wish you wouldn’t drink so much that you don’t remember things that you did.” Leo said as he kept his eyes on the plate that he was drying. 

“It was only a few hours I don’t remember Leo, it ain’t the end of the world.”

“I guess so...but still you know drinking to that point is in no way good for you, and it was reckless of you to fight anyone in your condition.” Leo said, stopping himself before he and Raph started to argue. 

“Yeah I know, I’m sorry bro’ but it ain’t often I do that, ya’ gotta give me some credit.” Raph said as he handed his brother the final plate and began draining the sink. 

“You are getting better.”

“I know I probably said some shit to you when I got in, and I’m sorry. So, we good?” 

“Of course.” Leo smiled as Raph left the kitchen. Leo’s smile immediately fell as he put the plate away and spent many minutes staring at the cupboard before retreating to the dojo to mediate alone. 

 

-

 

After Dinner, Mikey had joined Donnie in his lab and was currently watching him work on updates to...well, Mikey had forgotten what Donnie was working on, he just liked spending time with his mate, no matter what they were doing. 

“Have you noticed that Leo’s been moping around?”

“What do you mean?” Donnie asked, giving his brother a confused look to get him to elaborate. 

“Well, he’s been avoiding everyone all day, meditating in the dojo or his room.”

“Mediating along with sparring is one of Leo’s main hobbies Mikey, and just because he isn’t with someone every second of the day doesn’t mean he is avoiding everyone.”

“But he is.” Mikey insisted and Donnie sighed, giving Mikey his full attention as he faced his body towards his mate. 

“Why do you think that?”

“It’s just the way he’s been looking, he looked almost upset at breakfast, but he was trying to cover it up, which is probably why he’s been avoiding everyone all day.”

“Why would Leo be upset?”

“Maybe something happened between Leo and Raph last night?” 

“They seemed okay at breakfast.” Donnie said and Mikey opened his mouth and closed it, trying to think of something else to say, but couldn’t, so Donnie turned his attention back to his work. After a few minutes of thinking, Mikey jumped to his feet and ran out of the room. 

“Leo?” Mikey called out around the lair until the blue banded turtle walked out of the dojo and towards his brother. 

“Are you okay Mikey?”

“Yeah bro’, I just wanted to talk to you!” Mikey grinned, making Leo feel slightly uncomfortable as this was usually the beginning of a prank that he could fall victim to. 

“About?”

“Why you’ve been moping around all day.”

“I haven’t been ‘moping around’.” Leo laughed and walked towards the kitchen with Mikey following behind him.

“You have! Did something happen between you and Raph last night? I didn’t hear the two of you arguing like you normally do.”  

“We didn’t argue, he was very drunk when he got home and I helped him to bed, I spoke to him about it this morning and everything is fine.” Leo assured his brother. 

“You’re letting him off the hook that easily? What about Master Splinter, aren't you going to tell him?”

“I don’t think there is any reason to bring sensei into this, I don’t want to worry him.”

“And you don’t want to have another argument with Raph?”

“We didn’t argue Michelangelo.” Leo said, but there was something in Leo’s eyes that told Mikey that something did happen between them, aside from an argument.  

“Okay bro’.” Mikey said and left the kitchen in search of Raph, maybe he could get him to tell him what happened last night. He found his brother in the garage working on his bike.

“Hey Raph!”

“Whaddya want Mike?” Raph asked.

“Just wanted to talk to you.” Mikey smiled, walking up towards his brother who was eyeing him suspiciously.

“‘Bout?”  

“Leo.”

“And what about him?”

“He’s been moping around all day, and I was wondering if you two had an argument when you came home last night, or if something else happened?” 

“He ain’t moping around Mikey, and no we didn’t have a fight, I don’t even remember coming home but Leo helped me into bed and we talked about it this morning, he said that he wished I wouldn’t drink so much that I didn't remember things, but he didn’t really lecture me...he ain’t told Splinter has he?”

“No, he said he wasn’t going to.”

“Good.”

“So...nothing happened?”

“I think you’re just imaging things Mikey.” Raph chuckled and back to work on on his cycle as Mikey walked back to the elevator, still not convinced that nothing had gone on between his red and blue banded brothers.

 

-

 

Ever since Mikey had come into the garage and began questioning him on what happened last night between him and Leo, he couldn’t stop thinking about it, along with something that Leo had said to him in the kitchen that morning.

_ “I do wish you wouldn’t drink so much that you don’t remember things that you did.” _

He didn’t remember coming home, or going to his room, but he knew that Leo had helped him to his room and put him in his bed, but had something else happened? Something that he had forgotten and that Leo wanted him to remember? It had bugged him for the rest of the day and he would have talked to Leo about it if his brother hadn’t been in his father’s room for most of the evening so by the end of the night, he’d given up and headed to bed. 

 

-

 

_ Raph managed to remember the security codes that let him into the lair and stumbled in, trying not to trip over his own feet.  _

_ “Raphael!” _

_ Raph rolled his eyes and turned his direction over to where Leo was standing, waiting for him, and where he had probably been standing since he had left Casey’s hours ago.  _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “Casey called me over two hours ago to let me know that you were on your way home, care to tell me why it took you that long to get here?”  _

_ “Went for a run, beat up a gang of purple dragons, so what, I’m home ain’t I?” He knew it was a stupid idea to pick a fight with people when he was drunk, but all he wanted was a few extra hours away from home, away from this.  _

_ “You know the rules Raphael.” Raphael scoffed at that.  _

_ “I ain’t drunk.” He lied, he was more than drunk, even though he had managed to take down those purple dragons, he shouldn’t have started the fight, if he wasn’t a trained ninja, he would be dead.  _

_ “You’re drunk enough.” _

_ “Yeah I am.” Raph said, moving closer to grab his brother by the shoulders and planting his mouth against his, running his tongue against his brother’s mouth to get him to open up, but when he didn’t, Raph pulled back and almost tripped backwards, but Leo caught him.  _

 

-

 

Raph woke up with a start, his heart racing from the dream that he just experienced. He also felt a tight feeling in his groin and cursed, releasing his erection and rushing to his release so that he could get up and start his day, preferably with a shower, a cold one to get rid of whatever hormones had been riled up by his dream. He couldn't deny that it was the first dream he had about Leo, they just seemed to be happening more often and that dream felt different than the others. 

When Raph came downstairs, his brothers and father were crowded around the television sets, although the televisions were ignored as the four were in deep discussion about something. 

“What’s going on?”

“Casey caught word of a purple dragons op.” Mikey said, eyes wide. 

“What is it?”

“We don’t know, but we know it has something to do with a club a few blocks from here, I was going to talk to Casey about going there tonight for us.” Leo explained. 

“But we’ve found out that this is more of a ‘freak show’ kinda club.” Mikey explained. “So we can go there ourselves.” Mikey grinned. 

“I still wish for you to be clothed my sons, you still must conceal your identity.” Master Splinter said, resting a hand on his youngest sons shoulder. 

“Of course father.” Leo smiled. “We don’t want anyone in there to recognise us.” 

“So, I guess we ain’t got no patrol tonight then?” Raph teased Leo who smiled and Mikey smiled even wider.

“No, we’re going clubbing!”

 

-

 

The four turtle brothers sat in the back of the battle shell, dressed in slightly baggy clothing and hoods, that covered most of their face. 

“We need to get as much information about this operation as possible without drawing any suspicion to ourselves...Donatello.” Leo explained. 

“Hm?”

“I need you to focus on all the exits and rooms in the clubs, get a mental floorplan of the club.” 

“Okay.” Donnie smiled as Leo turned to his other two brothers. 

“I want you two to talk to people, find out what they know about the club.”

“What are you gonna be doing?” Raph asked. 

“The same as you, now...are we ready?” Leo asked and when his brothers nodded, they made their way out of the battle shell, and out of the alley. The club was just around the corner and with their hoods up most of the club goers didn’t bat an eye at them and neither did the bouncer who let them in. 

“Wow.” Mikey said his jaw dropping as they stepped into the club. The place was crowded, lights flashing everywhere, loud music blasting and people drinking and dancing. To Mikey, it was something he always wanted to experience, his brothers...not so much. 

“Mikey...remember the plan.” Leo told him, trying to get his attention. 

“Yeah, I know...Donnie?” Mikey asked, rubbing up to Donnie’s side. 

“Yes?”  

“It’s totally okay to do a bit of harmless flirting to get some info right?”

“Yes, but if I see your mouth on anyone I will drag you out of here by your tail and dismantle every game console you own.” Donnie smiled at his mate. 

“Understood.” Mikey said seriously and moved over to the dance floor. 

“Well, I’m gonna get a beer.” Raph said, before Leo stopped him. 

“Do you think that’s wise?”

“We gotta blend in don’t we?” Raph said and walked off to the bar, leaving Donnie and Leo alone. 

“I spotted a man with a purple dragon tattoo go into the toilets not that long ago, I’ve never seen him before so I don’t think we will have any problems with him recognising us if you wanted to talk to him.”

“I’ll watch him, you get a good feel of this place and keep an eye on Raph and Mikey.”

“Yes boss.” Donnie smirked before walking off and leaving Leo to wait for the purple dragon. He didn’t have to wait long before the man came out and almost walked straight into Leo, his balance off, Leo could tell he was either drunk or high, which might actually make it easier for Leo to talk to him. 

“Oh hey dude, didn’t see ya there.” The purple dragon said and Leo smiled. 

“That’s okay...nice tattoo?”

“What?” The guy said, before looking at the dragon tattoo on his arm. “Oh yeah, got it last week.” He said, proudly. 

“So you made it into the purple dragons?” 

“Yeah, man, it wasn’t easy, they’ve got this big deal going on right now, so I couldn’t screw up anything or they woulda killed me!”

“Big deal?”

“Yeah, they wouldn’t tell me the details, but they were dealing with a shit ton of money, gotta be something like guns or drugs but I ain’t stupid enough to stick my nose into that business if I want to keep it. Anyways, it was nice to meet ya’ man but I gotta go. See ya’” 

“Bye.” Leo sighed as the man walked away. He’d gotten near to no information out of the purple dragon, he didn’t have high hopes for this evening. 

At the bar, Raph had finally been able to get his order in and was currently taking a sip of his nice cold beer and was looking around the room for any extremely suspicious activity or any sign of purple dragons. 

“Never seen you here before.” A slightly higher than pleasing voice said next to him and he turned around to see a young woman thrusting her almost exposed chest at him, which made him back up slightly. 

“Never heard of this place before, figured I’d give it a try.”

“Mm, I’m glad you did.” She said, trying to close the distance between them. It was then that Raph realised she had a small purple dragon tattoo on her bicep and another on her wrist. 

“Nice tats.” Raph said and the woman grinned. 

“Thanks, they’re real.” She said and Raph blushed, despite himself and she laughed. “And you’re easy to make blush, I like that.” She said, licking her lips before looking down at her wrist. “My ex was a purple dragon, I got this on our one year anniversary...and then the bastard cheated on me the following month.”

“What a dick.” Raph commented, making her smile. 

“Yeah he was, so then I decided to join the purple dragons, but I’m not a fan of big tattoo’s so I told them I was just going to get a smaller one.”

“So you’re a member of the purple dragons?” Raph asked and she nodded, taking a sip of her cocktail. “What’s that like?”

“Such a thrill, they even gave me a gun...you should have seen my ex’s face.” She cackled and Raph laughed with her. 

“So you want another drink?” Raph asked, seeing the opportunity to get information out of her if she were slightly tipsy. 

Across the club by the side of the dance floor, was Mikey who had just been approached by a purple dragon he recognised, so he’d put his hood back up and lowered his head. 

“Hey man, you looking for a good time?”

“I’m just here to dance.” Mikey chuckled, trying to avoid eye contact. 

“Yeah, but this’ll make dancing a fuck load more fun.” The man said and took out a bag of red tinted powder. “I’ll give you a taste for free, if you want more, you’ll find me around.” The man winked and slid the small bag into one of Mikey’s baggy trouser pockets and left, to which Mikey let out a sigh of relief he hadn’t been caught out. 

Mikey pulled the bag out of pocket and looked at it. The purple dragons must have gotten themselves into some kind of drugs ring. Scanning his room, he saw Donnie walking around the club, trying to avoid all the people grabbing at him as he made a mental map of the room, Raph was over at the crowded bar talking to a woman and Leo was standing by the toilets, watching the red banded turtle. 

Leo must have felt eyes on him and turned to look at Michelangelo, who gestured for him to come over to him, which he did. 

“What’s wrong?” Leo asked.

“The operation...it’s drugs.” Mikey said, showing his brother the small baggie the purple dragon had just given to him. 

“I thought it might be...keep that with you, Donnie can try work out what it is they’re selling.” Leo said as he began looking for his purple banded brother. 

“He’s just around the back, do you want me to get him?” Mikey said, reading his brother’s mind. “You can get Ra-”

“You get Raph.” Leo said as he walked away to get Donnie, and Mikey shrugged, walking over to the bar so that he could extract the woman from his brother so that they could go home. 

 

-

 

The four brothers stripped themselves of their clothing as soon as they got into their vehicle and Donnie and Leo went up front while Raph and Mikey sat in the back. 

“So it’s drugs?” Donnie asked as he looked at the baggie in his hand that Mikey had given him.

“Looks like it, must be something new, the purple dragon that gave it to me was desperate to give out small samples.” Mikey explained. 

“Trying to get as many clients as they can.” Donnie said, more to himself than anyone else. 

“So, what were you talking to that woman about Raphie?” Mikey said, a wide smiled spreading across his face as he looked at his brother. 

“She started talkin’ ta me and I found out she was a purple dragon so I was trying to get some info outta her.” Raph said, while looking away from his brothers wide piercing eyes. “Did ya’ find anything else out Leo?” Raph asked his brother, wanting Mikey to leave him alone. 

“No.” Leo said curtly. 

“Really? I saw ya’ talkin’ ta someone.” 

“I was.” Leo said and Raph frowned. 

“Are ya’ pissed about me drinking in the club?”

“No, Raphael, I’m not.”

“Ya’ seem pissed ta’ me.” Raph said, but other than his jaw clenching, Leo didn’t respond and Donnie and Mikey shared a quick look before deciding against getting in the middle of this argument. But the blue and red banded turtle's didn’t continue into a full blown fight, deciding just to let the tension build up in the air. 

 

-

 

Donnie and Mikey immediately left for their room, to get away from the awkward atmosphere that seemed to be around Raph and Leo since they had left the club. As soon as their door was shut, Leo made his way to his room with Raph close behind him, moving in front of him so he could block the way to his older brother’s room. 

“Raphael, please get out of the way, I’m tired, it’s been a long night.”

“Not until ya’ tell me what I did that’s got ya’ pissed at me, we didn’t even speak since we first got at the club, is it because I was drinking?”

“No, now please Raph.” Leo said as he tried to get through the doorway that Raph was standing in, but he wouldn’t move so Leo shoved him, only to be shoved back. “Raphael.” He said through his teeth. 

“If you want me to move, you’ve either gotta talk to me or get me outta the way.” For an answer, Raphael was kicked through the door and fell onto the floor, his head being pillowed by the end of Leo’s futon. He made a quick recovery, lunging at his brother, who moved at the last second, so that he almost ran straight into the door, which he kicked with frustration, unknowingly closing it as he’d already turned back around. 

“Ya’ really wanna wake everyone up instead of talk ta’ me?” 

“I do not want to talk Raphael, I want to go to bed, by the looks of things we will be having several late nights and I don’t wish to let exhaustion catch up with me.”

“Then talk to me, and I will leave ya’ the fuck alone.”

“I know that ya’ don’t like me ta drink loads, but I didn’t, I only had a couple of beers, it wasn’t enough for me to forget about what I was doing.” Raph said, that last point very important to him and his heart did a mini flip when Leo’s expression cracked for a split second. 

“Get out of my room.”

“Why?” Leo went to push his brother again but Raph was quicker, hitting his brother making Leo’s shell scrape against one of the walls in his bedroom and Raph pinned him there, determined to work through whatever hissy fit he was currently in before they would be able to go to bed.  

Leo, fed up and angry at his brother’s behaviour and a mixture of feelings from seeing Raphael with the woman in the club, raised his leg and kicked his brother in the chest plate, throwing him off balance, so he was able to get another kick in, this one actually sending him to the ground, on top of Leo’s futon. Before Raphael could get up and fight back, Leo pinned him down to the bed. 

The position that they were currently in reminded Leo of what he had thought about when he was masturbatuing about his hot headed brother and with barely another second of thought, he pressed his mouth against his brothers, actively seeking entrance, which Raphael allowed. He tried to move his arms to grip Leo’s forearms, but his grip was too tight. 

Eventually Leo let up and Raph used this advantage to push his brother onto his back and continue kissing him, his hands now free to roam his brothers body, feeling what he had wanted to feel for a while now. Leo had tried to change their positions again but Raphael wasn’t going to let that happen. 

Raphael moved to his brothers neck and Leo began to claw down his brother’s arms and when Raph’s mouth moved down his plastron, his head hit the pillow hard. When Raph began to tease the slit where Leo’s cock was threatening to drop, he let out a loud churr which Raph responded to with a much deeper churr, the vibration against his lower plastron causing him to drop down and churr again when Raph’s hand wrapped around it. 

Raph soon dropped down, but ignored his own cock as he worked on pumping Leo’s erection, whilst his other hand had a hard grip on his brother’s hip. Wanting to go further, and knowing that Leo wanted to as well, he began using the pre-cum from his brother’s penis to prep his entrance, not knowing if Leo had any kind of lube in his room and not wanting to speak and break the spell that they were caught in. 

When Raphael was able to stretch him with two fingers and Leo didn’t seem to be in any pain, he decided he was ready and pushed Leo’s thighs further apart so he had enough room to kneel between them. His initial push into Leo was slow, but once he was sure his brother could take him, he began thrusting in and out of him as fast and as hard as he could, his hand gripping his brother’s member tightly, pumping him in the same rhythm as his thrusts. 

Damp skin smacking, low groans, moans, grunts and two different pitched churrs sounded around the room as the two green bodies grabbed at one another, trying to reach their peaks. Raph knew he was getting close, so to prevent him coming before his brother, he tried to ground himself by biting hard on his the blue banded turtle’s collarbone. 

The pain and pleasure was too much for Leo, who came almost instantly with a small cry of his brother’s name. The sight of Leo underneath him and the feeling of his tight flesh around his cock had Raph thrust as deep as he could into his brother before letting himself go. 

Eventually Raph pulled himself out of the amazing heat of his brother and collapsed beside him, still panting heavily and trying to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Out of the blue, Leo started to laugh, covering his eyes with his arm and Raph looked at his brother, amused before laughing with him. 

The two’s laughter eventually died down and nothing else was spoken between the two before sleep took them. 

 


	13. Part Twelve

 

Raph groaned and moved from his right side to his left side, trying to get comfortable but failing to do so. It took him a while to remember that he was in Leo’s bed and not his hammock, so the unfamiliar bed might be why he was finding it so hard to get back to sleep. 

He opened his eyes to see his brother’s hazel eyes staring back at him, and he was happy to see that his brother also had a smile on his face. 

“Mornin’.” Raph smiled back. 

“Good morning.” Leo replied, his eyes flicking around his brother’s face, as if trying to read more into his expression. 

“I ain’t regretting this Leo.” Raph said, immediately knowing what his brother was doing. 

"I…” Leo began to say, but stopped, shaking his head and moving to sit up, wincing slightly at the pain in his backside. 

“You okay?” Raph asked, sitting up also, and placing one of his hands on his brother’s shoulder and Leo let out a low moan and a slight blush covered his face, which was when Raph realised that his fingers had brushed against the bruise left behind by his teeth on Leo’s collarbone. 

“Damn.” Raph said, admiring the mark that he had made, touching it again, wanting to hear Leo’s reaction for a second time. 

“Stop.” Leo said softly and Raph obeyed, still smiling at the mark that he had made. “I’m going to have to cover this up.” Leo said, staring off to the side, trying to think of what he could use to cover up the bruise. 

“Why?” Raph asked and when he didn’t get an answer, he started to get aggravated. “Do you regret this?”

“No!”

“Then why’ve ya’ gotta cover up the mark?” 

“I just think that with all that has been going on with our family recently that we just kept this between the two of us.” Leo said, and moved closer to his brother. “I do not regret what happened last night Raphael, I wanted that to happen, I just think that it would be best for us to...not come out about this until after we’ve dealt with the purple dragons and all the tension in our family has died down.” Leo explained, hoping that his brother would understand and not get even more aggravated. 

“Fine.” Raph said, and got out of the bed, noticing a few scratch marks on one of his biceps. “I don’t think you’re the only one whose gonna have ta’ cover up some marks.” He chuckled and Leo looked over, blushing before souring slightly. 

“Maybe you should just say the woman from the bar gave them to you.” 

“So is that why ya’ were so pissed at me last night? Fuck Leo, all I did was talk ta’ her, trying ta’ get some evidence like ya’ wanted me too.” Raph said as Leo adjusted his sheath over his shell, happy that the sash covered the majority of his bruise, before removing it. 

“I was jealous, yes.” Leo admitted, surprising Raph who expected him to deny it. “I was also angry that you were drinking, again.”

“I fucking knew it.” Raph laughed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Not for the reason that you think.” Leo snapped back and Raph waited for him to continue. “The night that you got drunk at Casey’s...when you came home you-”

“Kissed you?” Raph answered and Leo looked shocked, thinking that Raph had no memory of that event. “I thought that was what happened...I had a dream one night about what had happened...I’d been having a lot of dreams about you but that one felt so real and then ya’ said something about me getting so drunk that I forget things so I pieced two and two together.” 

“I had been thinking about you before the kiss, but afterwards...I can’t explain it, but it’s like something awoke in me, I thought I loved Donnie, but when you kissed me I felt things I never imagined I could feel and I was so angry and hurt when you didn’t remember what happened...so I tried to ignore my feelings, until I saw you with that woman at the club and I felt that same anger and hurt again.”

“Why didn’t ya’ say anything?” 

“Because I didn’t know how you were going to react, I knew that you were okay with me being...whatever I am and that you overcame some problems with that but I didn’t think that you were gay!” Leo said, pushing aside his usually calm state to let some frustration out. 

“Yeah well, what made ya’ think I was straight?” Raph said, to which Leo didn’t have an answer to. “Look Leo, I’m sorry that I drank so much that I forgot our first kiss...I regret that but I don’t regret this and I wanna be able to tell the others about this and not have to sneak around like Mike and Don had ta’ do, Sensei’s fine with this.” 

“Raphael...please, just wait until we’ve dealt with the purple dragons and then we can be open about this.” Leo begged his brother and even though Raph looked like he was going to argue further, he didn’t. 

“Okay.”

“Thank you.” Leo said, walking towards his brother and holding him by the biceps, letting his hands run over the scratch marks before pressing in for a short kiss. “I’m going to shower...we probably shouldn’t be seen leaving here together.” 

“Yeah, ‘course, you go out first and if it’s clear I’ll follow.” Raph said, taking one last kiss before Leo collected some clean gear and made his way out of the room, checking that no one was around and then making his way to the bathroom, with Raph follow behind, although heading in the opposite direction to his room. 

Not long after the two turtles had gone their separate ways in the morning, the four brothers were sat around the kitchen table having an early lunch, since Mikey and Donnie had slept in as well. As Mikey sat down next to Raph, his nostrils flared, smelling something different on Raph, yet partially familiar. He must have ended up staring at Raph without realising, because his brother shoved him. 

“What’s your problem?” 

“Nothing!” Mikey said and focused on his food, avoiding looking at his brother which caused curious looks from the other three turtles, but before anyone could question Mikey further, their father walked into the room. 

“Good morning my sons.” 

“Good morning father.” 

“How was last night?” He asked and the small look between Leo and Raph did not go unnoticed by Mikey. 

“I was able to get a very good look at the club and a lot of their back rooms, and Mikey was able to get a sample of the drugs that they seem to be trying to get out onto the market, I was hoping to run them tests on it today, but I fear the small sample that we have might not be enough for the amount of tests I wish to run.” Donatello explained to his father. 

“You wish to go back to the club?” Splinter asked his son, although looked at Leonardo. 

“It would give us another chance at talking to the purple dragons, a lot of the dragons that go to that club are new, they have a tendency to tell us things that older purple dragons would know better to keep to themselves.” Leo said, supporting the idea of going back to the club. 

“Very well my sons, I wish you well, be sure to visit me before you leave.” The aged master said, before leaving to return to his room. 

“So...does that mean we all get to go back?” Mikey grinned and Leo sighed.

“Yes Michelangelo, we all get to go back.” He said, to his brother’s delight. “We will need to discuss a plan for tonight.”

“Right now?” Donnie asked, obviously eager to start running his tests. 

“Not right now, if we meet in the lab at 7 it should give us plenty of time to plan and get ready to head to the club around 11.” Leo explained. 

“Great.” Mikey said before turning to his mate. “Do you need any help with your tests?”

“Well I could use the company.” Donnie replied, and the two placed their plates in the sink before leaving for the lab. 

After Leo and Raph had washed up the lunch plates, they decided to spar against each other in the dojo, partially for Leo to please Raph since he wasn’t going to be able to fight anyone tonight like he might if they were on patrol. 

“It goes without saying Raphael, but I don’t expect you to start talking to that woman again if she’s there.” Leo said, partially teasing, partially serious. 

"Maybe I should if the result turns out like last night.” Raph threw back and his brother grinned, pleased with their banter. “I was gonna hit the shower, ya’ wanna come with?”

“In the middle of the day?” 

“Yeah, it ain’t like Mike or Don are gonna be checking how many people are in the bathroom.” 

“What if we come out and they’re there-”

“Fuckin’ hell Leo, I know ya’ don’t want people ta’ know, but-”

“Keep your voice down!” Leo hissed and Raph stepped closer to his brother. 

“Why?”

“Raphael, you agreed.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, I’ll shower on my own.” Raph said and left the dojo, heading towards the bathroom and Leo sighed, before going to his room to wait until Raphael was done.

 

-

 

Donnie was able to start a variety of tests on the small amount of drug that he had before Mikey started talking about something off topic. 

“Did you notice something about Raph and Leo this morning?”

“Well I noticed you staring at them, and you sniffing Raph.”

“He smelt different!” 

“Like?”

“Like, I dunno, it was stronger like…”

“Mikey I think you might be imagining things.” Donnie said, rolling his eyes. 

“I’m not, it kinda reminded me of how you smelt after we had sex the first time.”

“So, you think that Raph got lucky some time last night after we went to bed?” Donnie said, ignoring the tests to try and understand what his brother was trying to tell him. 

“I think he got lucky with Leo.”

“Did Leo smell the same way?”

“Well, I dunno, I wasn’t near him but when Sensei came in and asked about last night they shared a look.”

“Mikey...just because you and I are together doesn’t mean that Leo and Raph are going to end up together, I don’t even think that Raph is even gay.” Donnie said, before turning back to his tests.

“I still think they hooked up, maybe I should ask them.” Mikey said and Donnie turned back to glare at his brother. 

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because there have been too many problems with relationships at the moment and I don’t want you causing any more tension or stress with our family.” Donnie said. “I’m sorry Mikey, but I don’t think anything will ever go on between them.” 

“Okay.” Mikey said and left the room.

“Mikey!” Donnie called after his mate, but got no reply. Sighing he turned back to his work once again, trying to get back to what he had came into his lab to do. Going over some of the test results of the quick tests that he had done, he saw that there wasn’t anything unusual about this drug, but one tiny thing stood out on one of the tests, something he was sure was responsible for the colouring. 

 

-

 

The four turtles had spent their time separately throughout the day until it was time to meet up in the lab and sort out their plan for the evening and to see if Donnie had found anything interesting out about the drug that was being given out by the purple dragons. 

“One of the tests I did came back identifying a substance that I thought looked familiar.” Donnie explained once all four of them were in the lab. “I’ve done some more tests and as far as I can tell it’s a substance very similar to what mutated us.”

“How could they have gotten their hands on something like that?”

“I don’t know, but it isn’t causing mutations, I’ll be running some more tests to see why this is, but I am going to need a lot more.” Donnie sighed. 

“Mikey.” Leo said, turning to his youngest brother. “Did you see any more purple dragons giving out the drug?” 

“Just the guy that gave me it...I’m sure he’ll be waiting for me to come back, but I doubt I’ll get another free sample.”

“Looks like we’re gonna have ta’ get some.” Raph pitched in and Mikey could see that Leo wasn’t happy to go up and talk to purple dragons that might recognise them. 

“The purple dragon came up to me last night, maybe all we have to do it wait around and see if any others come up to us.” Mikey suggested. 

“So our plan for the night is ta’ stand around a club until some drug dealing dragons come up ta’ us? Great.” Raph said, crossing his arms. 

“I’m sure we won’t be there too long Raph.” Leo assured. 

True to his word, the four turtles were barely in the club two hours before each one of the brothers had been approached by the purple dragon handing out the drugs. The purple dragon hadn’t remembered or recognised Mikey, so he was able to get another free sample. With no other reason to hang around, the four turtles went home. 

Donnie immediately went to his lab with the four new samples, eager to prove for certain what was in the drug and to make sure that the drug could not caused any serious long term effects before they could set out to take down the drugs ring to make sure that no more got distributed. Mikey had gone to his room, which left the red and blue banded turtles alone. 

“Well that was an exciting night.” Leo said, sarcastically and Raph grinned. 

“Wanna make it more exciting?” Raph asked, before walking up the stairs to the top level of their home. Leo was about to follow him upstairs when his name was called, making both turtles stop. 

“Leonardo.” His father called to him. “Please come to my room, I wish to speak with you about tonight.” He said and returned back to his room. 

“I’ll see ya tomorrow.” Raph said, barely looking back at his brother before going to his room, knowing that Leo wasn’t going to come to him tonight. 

Leo made his way to his father’s room, stepping in and sliding the doors closed before sitting before his father. 

“We were able to get a few-”

“Leonardo.” His father cut him off. “I do wish to speak to you able tonight, I didn’t wish to upset your brother.” He continued and Leo frowned. 

“What did you want to speak to me about?”

“The relationship between Raphael and yourself.” Master Splinter said and Leo thought about lying to his father, but knew that even if he did his father would know it. 

“I didn’t know you were aware of our...relationship.” Leo said, unsure of what his father was going to say next.

“There is very little you can hide from me my son...and I understand why you did not come to me about this.” Master Splinter said. “Because you will not like what I am going to say.” Leo’s mind started to race with ideas of what his father was going to say to him and why he wasn’t going to like it. 

“What is it father?”

“I cannot give my blessing to this relationship.”

“Why?” Leo said, trying to remain calm and let his father explain himself. 

“My son, I have been impressed by your actions as the leader of your brothers, but I knew there would always be a chance that you would find an attraction to one of your brothers, so I tried to prevent this, by saying...some horrible things to you.”

“I’m sorry sensei, I don’t understand...you don’t want me to have a romantic relationship?” 

“I think that it would be best for you, as the leader of your brothers, to not form a romantic or sexual attraction to one of your brothers.”

“Having a relationship of that kind would not affect how I lead my team.” Leo said, trying to fight for his relationship. 

“Leonardo, it is already happening.” His father said and Leo sighed. Was it? He knew that since he and Raph had slept his mind hadn’t been off him and even tonight at the club, all he could think about was going back home and making Raphael his as Raph had already had him. 

“I’m sorry father.”

“You must end this with Raphael.”

“I know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Over 100 kudos, thank you all so much!


	14. Part Thirteen

Raphael hadn’t been very happy that Master Splinter had wanted to talk to Leo last night, it meant spending a night alone and he’d had enough of those, now he had Leo, he wanted to spend more time with him but his brother seemed to want the opposite. 

Raph knew that Leo wanted their relationship to be kept a secret until they had taken down the drugs ring that the purple dragons had created, but it was almost like he had just lost interest in him and it started making Raph second guess things. Leo hadn’t come up to Raph’s room last night and he hadn’t seen him for most of the next day, only where he would usually see him. 

After three days of this behaviour and nothing physical between them, not even a hug, Raph started spending less time trying to get Leo to hang out with him and starting hanging out with Donnie and Mikey, helping Don with things around the lair and in the garage and playing video games with Mikey, Leo didn’t seem to notice. 

“Is Leo acting weird?” Raph asked Mikey one day when they were playing video games. Mikey wasn’t as idiotic as Raph sometimes thought he was, he knew all about Raph and Leo and was the only person that Raph could talk to about many of his problems. 

“Shouldn’t you be the one to know?”

“Well he ain’t exactly talking to me lately.” 

“Why?”

“I dunno, he’s been different since he talked to Sensei, makes me think that maybe he knows about me and Leo.”

“You think he’s said something to Leo...to make him think that you shouldn’t be together?”

“Why would he do that if he was okay with you and Donnie?” 

“I dunno…” Mikey said. Their game was forgotten as they talked about why Leo was pulling away from Raph after appearing so happy about it at the beginning, even if he had wanted to keep it a secret. “I hope he hasn’t still got a thing for Donnie.”

“Oh thanks Mike, that’s what I need to hear right now.”

“Sorry but I can’t think of anything else, why don’t you just confront Leo about this?” Mikey suggested and Raph sighed. 

“This ain’t gonna end well.” Raph said and got off the couch and headed towards his brother’s room to talk to him. He knocked on the door and when he got no answer he knocked again, this time getting one.

“Yes?”

“Can we talk?” Raph said and waited for a response, but instead the door opened slightly and Raph pushed it so he could come inside. Leo stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed across his chest in a defensive position, waiting for Raph to talk about whatever it was that he wanted to talk about, even though he already had a pretty good idea what it was about. 

“I know you’re stressed about the purple dragons.” Raph started the conversation. “But ya’ don’t have ta pull away from me.” Raph said and the look on his brother’s face pained the leader. 

“I know, I’m sorry.” Leo said, but made no move towards his brother. 

“So...are we good?”

“Of course.” Leo said, giving Raph a smile but again making no move towards him. As much as Raph wanted to go over and kiss or hug his brother, he was getting a vibe from Leo that, that wouldn’t be the best thing to do so he returned the smile and left the room. He decided against going back down to his youngest brother and went to his room to be away from everyone for a while. 

 

-

 

Donnie sat back in his chair and sighed, tapping his pen against the end of his desk as he waited for another round of his tests to come back with results. With nothing else to do his mind began to wander, his thoughts on his mate, who he hadn't seen for a while...he seemed to be hanging out with Raphael a lot at the moment but he didn’t blame his mate, he hadn’t exactly been around for him. 

He looked over at the clock on the wall to see that he still had a few hours until his latest tests would be finished, so he had a few hours that he would be able to spend with his mate, as long as he wasn’t with Raph. He left his desk and looked out of his door to see Mikey alone on the couch, with no one else in sight, so made his way over to him. 

“Hi Mikey.” He said and Mikey glanced at him before looking back at the TV. 

“Hi Donnie.” 

“You busy?” Donnie asked and Mikey paused his game to give Donnie his full attention. 

“No, why, what’s up?” 

“Did you want to...do something together, go out?” Donnie asked and swore internally at how stupid he sounded. 

“On a date?” Mikey smiled widely and Donnie laughed. 

“Yeah if you want.” Donnie said and Mikey shut down his game and laced his fingers with Donnie’s. 

“Oh I wanna, where’d you wanna go?” 

“Want to get a pizza?” Donnie suggested and Mikey’s smile was even wider than before. 

“Oh, you know me so well.” 

The two turtles had grabbed a large pizza from their nearest pizzeria and were currently sat on top of a close by building, looking out at the city while they ate their food. 

“City’s pretty quiet tonight.” Mikey commented, looking down at the streets where there were barely any people walking around. 

“It’s pretty quiet in the lair too.” Donnie said and Mikey looked at him, before looking back at the street. 

“Yeah…”

“Do you happen to know why that might be?” Donnie asked and Mikey sighed. 

“Yeah...Leo and Raph got together and...what?” Mikey said, stopping himself as he noticed the surprise and...relief? On his mate’s face. “What?” He repeated when Donnie didn’t reply to his question. 

“Nothing...I’m just glad that nothing is going on with you and Raph.” 

“Me and Raph?” He laughed, before getting serious when Donnie didn’t laugh as well. “You really thought that was going on between us?”

“You were spending all your time with him and none with me.” 

“Leo and Raph haven’t been getting along very well recently and Raph opened up to me, I wasn’t going to push him away when he needed me, and you weren’t exactly around, I know you’re doing something that will help us take down the purple dragon’s drug ring, but every time I ask you if you need help or if you want company, you say no.” 

“I’m sorry Mikey, I didn’t mean to push you away...I’m glad that Raph was able to open up to you, did he say anything to you about what happened between them?”

“He’d just gone to talk to Leo when we left, so hopefully by the time we get back they’ll be much better.” 

“Hopefully.” Donnie said as he pushed the last slice of pizza towards Mikey who took it happily. “You ready to go back?”

“Can’t we spend a little more time out here? I’ve missed you.” Mikey said, moving the pizza box so that he could move closer to his mate and rest his head on his brother’s shoulder. 

“I’ve missed you too Mikey, we can stay here as long as you want.” He promised, although they didn’t stay for more than fifteen minutes before they made their way back home and into their room to end their date night on a high. 

 

-

 

The next morning Donnie could tell that the talk that Leo and Raph had did not clear up whatever it was that had come between them. Raph and Leo didn’t greet each other in the morning, only shared a small smile and didn’t spend a lot of time around each other, although they would talk in full conversations with both Donnie and Mikey and spend plenty of time with them. 

Mikey had also noticed this and had tried to talk to Raph about it. Raphael had said that they had talked and they were on good terms but Leo was still a little...different, so Raph was keeping his distance. He had also mentioned about it all happening after Leo and Sensei had, had a talk. Mikey had then mentioned it to Donnie and now Donnie was sat in their father’s room after asking his father if they could talk. 

“Is something troubling you my son?”

“Yes...father, do you know that Leo and Raph are in a relationship?” Donnie asked and his father was silent for a moment before he replied. 

“I do.” He said and the tone of his voice made Donnie regret asking the question, but his brain wanting more information on how his father felt about Raph and Leo’s relationship. 

“Are you not happy for them?” Donnie asked and again, his father was silent. 

“A romantic relationship is not the best thing for Leonardo.” 

“Why not? I think having a romantic relationship would be great for Leo, he might be able to be more open with Raph and they would fight less…”

“Donatello...I have spoken to Leonardo regarding this and he has agreed with me.” 

“What?”

“He had agreed to end his relationship with Raphael.” Donnie wanted to speak some more but he knew he shouldn’t, he would get too angry about his father yet again ordering his oldest brother around, dictating what he could and could not do with his life. Donnie had left his father’s room and had immediately gone to Leo’s to talk to him about what he had just found out. 

“Donnie? Is everything okay?” Leo said, reading his brothers facial expression, that showed he was not happy. 

“We need to have a talk.” Donnie said and walked into his brothers room without waiting for permission. 

“About?”

“You and Raph.”

“What about us?” Leo asked and Donnie sighed in frustration. 

“Mikey told me that you and Raph are romantically involved but you were having problems, so I went to see sensei since I also know that he talked to you before you started having problems.” Donnie said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“And?”

“And I know what sensei said to you.”

“That Raphael and I should not be in a relationship.”

“I think that it was more along the lines of _you_ could not have a relationship.”

“He’s right.”

“No, he’s not.” Donnie said, worried that Leo was agreeing with their father. 

“I’m the leader of this clan, I cannot favour one brother over the other.”

“You think that I favour Mikey over you and Raph?”

“Of course not.”

“Then your point doesn’t stand.”

“It does because neither of you are the leader, and we haven’t been put into a serious situation where your relationship might affect your decision making.” Leo said and Donnie sighed and looked away from his brother before looking back. 

“When are you going to end things with Raph?”

“I’m trying to.” Leo said and Donnie laughed. 

“You need to break it off soon Leo, otherwise you’ll hurt Raph even more than you already will at this point.” 

“I know, I’m trying to do without hurting him.”

“You can’t do that.”

“How are you getting along with the testing of the drug?” Leo asked, changing the conversation and Donnie rolled his eyes but answered his brothers question. 

“I’ve run as many tests as I need to and I have created a portfolio detailing the drug, the harmful side effects and what taking it does to the body and the mind and what can be done if somebody takes too much and I’ve also included some information on the mutation side of the drug and what could happen if a mutation occurs...I’ve created a physical and digital copy...ready to send to the police when we need to.” Donnie explained. 

“You can send the file to the police in the morning.” Leo said and Donnie nodded. 

“Will do.” Donnie said as he went to leave his brother’s room. 

“Will you be joining us for patrol?” Leo asked. 

“I can’t, I’m too behind on all my work...I don’t think Raph will be joining you either.” Donnie said and left without another word. 

 

-

 

Mikey and Leo were stood on a rooftop, watching the club that the purple dragons were using to spread their new drug. 

“So is Donnie all ready to take this down?” Mikey asked, although didn’t look at his brother. 

“Yes, but I’ve told him to wait until morning to alert the police and DEA.” 

“Did you two talk about anything else?” Mikey asked and turned to look at his brother who was looking at him as well, confused. 

“Why?”

“Just making conversation.” The orange banded turtle shrugged. 

“We spoke about other things.”

“Like you and Raph?”

“I guess everybody knows.” Leo sighed as he sat down on the rooftop’s edge. 

“I don’t get why you and Raph are having problems, he said that you wanted to keep your relationship a secret until you’d told everyone, and now everyone knows, so shouldn’t you guys be like...happy?”

“Yes...we should.”

“So, what happened?” Mikey asked, already knowing the answer as Donnie had told him, but he wanted his big brother to open up to him as Raph did. “You know Raph’s really into you, and if you’re really into him as well, you two should just be together and be happy, having a romantic partner is great! And it could only bring down the amount of arguments that the two of you have.” 

“I am ‘into’ him, I would like nothing more than to be with Raph, but I can’t...I have to break things off before it goes too far.” 

“But why?” Mikey asked but didn’t get an answer as the sound of gunfire could be heard coming from the inside of the club and they both jumped up and made their way down and inside to see what was happening.

Bursting into the club they could see several men with guns, shooting in random directions. They weren’t purple dragons and if Mikey and Leo had to guess who they were they would think them to be users of the new drug, wanting more, but not wanting to pay, either that or they were on a high. Upon seeing the two turtles, the men started freaking out and their fire was aimed at them. 

“Take out the guns.” Leo ordered as he knocked one of the men out with the but of his sword and kicked the gun far away, whilst also observing the damaged done to the club and the people in it. Several people were injured, some lay unmoving and others tried to help people to get out and away from further danger. 

Mikey had always got a thrill out of fighting people who had guns, although he wouldn’t tell his brothers that, they would only get worried that he would go out and pick fights with people just because they carried guns with them, and he would get seriously hurt. Mikey knocked the gun out the last man’s hand before knocking him out and spinning around to make sure that he was indeed the last man who was shooting up the place. 

“Well they were easier to take down than I thought.” Mikey grinned and put his nunchucks away as he looked towards his blue banded brother. It took him a second to realise that Leo was hunched over and in pain, he immediately scanned his brother’s body for injuries as he made his way over to him. Leo’s hand was clutching his right side and was covered in his blood. 

“Crap Leo, you’ve been shot!” Mikey said as he took a peek at his brother’s injury before pressing his brothers hand back onto the wound. He pulled his shell cell out of his belt and hit speed dial to call Donnie.  

“Mikey? Is everything okay?”

“No, Leo’s been shot!” 

“What?” Donnie shouted in the phone and Mikey could hear Raph in the background, wondering why his brother was shouting. “Where?” 

“On his right side, there’s a lot of blood…” Mikey said, trying to get a good look at his wound without hurting him or causing more damage. 

“Is there an exit wound?” 

“Not that I can see.” Mikey said as he looked around Leo’s body for any sign of one. 

“We’re on our way, get somewhere safe and we’ll be with you shortly.” Donnie said before ending the call. Mikey put his shell cell back into his belt and helped Leo hold himself up. 

“Come on bro’ we’ve gotta get into the alley, Donnie and Raph are on their way.” Mikey said as he tried to get Leo to move towards the back exit and into the alley before any cops got to the club.


	15. Part Fourteen

Mikey had placed his brother in the alley before going back into the building to tie up the men who had shot up the club and put all their guns in a pile before going back to make sure that Leo was okay and his bleeding hadn’t continued. 

“Are you okay?” Leo asked, slurring slightly. 

“I’m fine dude, you’re the one who got shot...you doing okay?”

“I’m fine.” Leo said, even though Mikey knew he wasn’t. 

“Donnie will be here soon Leo, he’ll patch you up in no time.” Mikey said, trying to keep Leo awake and talking. 

“Is Raph coming?” Leo asked. 

“Yeah bro, he’s coming.” Mikey said and could hear the clatter of a manhole cover as two turtles came up from the sewers. 

“How is he?” Donnie asked, dumping his duffel bag on the ground as he rummaged around in his bag to get some medical supplies so that he could patch up Leo’s wound as much as he could before he had to take him back home to remove the bullet. 

“He seems okay but close to passing out.” Mikey said as Donnie got to work cleaning the wound and Raph helped Mikey keep Leo up and still as Donnie cleaned the wound as much as he could. 

“I don’t want to take the bullet here, so we’re going to have to get him back to the lair without causing any more bleeding or damage, do you think you guys can do that?” Donnie asked. 

“Yeah, come on Leo, we’re gonna get you home.” Raph said as he and Mikey supported Leo’s weight and get him down the manhole and into the sewers. The walk home was slow, with Donnie walking behind them to make sure they weren’t being followed. 

Once in the lair, they made quick work of getting Leo onto their brother’s ‘operating table’ and getting Master Splinter so that he would be able to help Donnie extract the bullet from their sibling. 

“What do you need me to do my son?” Master Splinter asked as he rested a paw on his son’s warm forehead. 

“I need you to keep Leo’s wound from bleeding too much whilst I remove the bullet, once I’ve removed it, he will start to bleed profusely so you will need to try and slow the bleeding before I can clean it and stitch him up.” Donnie explained before looking at Raph. 

“I need you to keep his temperature down.” He said, passing Raph a cool wet cloth to put on his brother’s forehead. 

“Mikey?”

“Hm?”

“I need you to pass me or get me anything that I need, okay?”

“You got it bro.” Mikey said and moved close to the small metal table that Donnie had moved to Leo’s bedside. 

Leo had done his best to stay awake, but with the cool cloth touching his forehead and the blood loss getting to him he felt his eyelids closing. He look upwards to see Raph standing over him with the cloth on his forehead. He managed to lift his arm up so that he could rest his hand on his brother’s before he passed out. 

Donnie was happy to find that there was no severe damage done to his brother and that the bullet wasn’t too deep, the amount of blood loss was slightly confusing but it wasn’t a major call for concern. The bullet was still in one piece and he was able to pull it out without wounded him further. 

As soon as the bullet was out of the way Master Splinter pressed down on the wound to stop anymore bleeding as Donnie put the bullet into a metal dish and Mikey handed him what he would need to clean the bullet wound again and then stitch Leo up. 

After all they could do was done, Master Splinter left to meditate and Mikey left to make everyone some dinner as Donnie and Raph stayed in the lab waiting for another sign of Leo getting better or, if all things went bad, worse. Donnie was glad to see that Raph stayed so close to Leo’s side even though they had been having some serious problems. 

The three brothers had ended up having their food in the lab as they watched over Leo, whose condition didn’t seem to improve but it hadn’t gotten any worse either. Eventually as it turned into morning, Mikey called it a night and left the lab and it took Raph another hour to convince Don to go to bed, saying that he would call him if he needed anything or Leo got worse. 

Raph had made himself comfortable by Leo’s side in a chair with a thick blanket and had fallen asleep around three in the morning, only to be woken up an hour later by his brother moving around on the bed he was resting on. 

“Leo?” He said as he stood up. “You okay bro?” He asked as he helped his brother sit up. 

“Thanks.” Leo said, his voice dry.

“Ya’ wanna drink?” Raph asked and Leo nodded, pressing his palms down to the bed to keep himself up as Raph got him a bottle of water from the small fridge in the lab that Mikey had got for the purple banded turtle. Raph took the lid off the bottle and helped his brother take a few sips. 

“Feel better?”

“Yes...thank you.” Leo said, pushing himself back to he could rest against the pillows on the bed and sit up properly. “...Did the police get to the club?” 

“Yeah, and Don sent out the file once we knew ya’ were gonna be okay, so their drug ring is over and so is the club...I know that ya’ didn’t want the file out until later but we thought…”

“It’s okay, they were going to find out about the drug after they got there, we just saved them from a long investigation.” Leo said, taking the water bottle from his brother so that he could wet his throat some more. “Is Mikey okay?”

“Yeah, the goofball’s fine...he did say that we should...talk.” Raph said, looking very uncomfortable which pained Leo. 

“Did he?” Leo said, finishing the water bottle and placing it on the closest table before giving Raphael his full attention. Both stared at each other for some time before Leo sighed and decided to speak first. “Did he say anything else?”

“No, but I’m guessing there’s a lot we gotta talk about.” Raph said, surprising calm, so much so that it made Leo uneasy, but hoped that Raph couldn’t tell. 

“Raph, I’ve been pulling away from you-”

“I’ve noticed.” Raph said and Leo glared at him for interrupting him. 

“But I haven’t been honest about why.” Leo said, pausing for a second. “I was planning on...ending what was happening between us before it could go any further.” 

“Why?” Raph asked, his jaw working side to side as a way to control his anger and Leo thought able telling another lie as to not upset his brother further, but he knew that would be a bad idea, if he keep going with this string of lies it would lead to an argument that they needn’t have. 

“Because Master Splinter thinks that a relationship is not something that I should have.”

“Why the fuck not?” Ignoring the question, Leo continued speaking. 

“And I agreed with him.” 

“Wha...Why?” Raph said, despair on his features before they turned to anger. “So what was this, just a good fuck because you couldn’t do that with Donnie?”

“Why must you always bring up Donatello? You know that I don’t have feelings for him!” Leo said, moving so that he could stand up and be level with his brother. “And you also know that I do have feelings for you, I wouldn’t have slept with you just for the experience.”

“Really? Correct me if I’m wrong but don’t people fight for what and who they want?” 

“I couldn’t do that.”

“Why the fuck not?”

“Because he is our father.”

“So shouldn’t he want us ta be happy? Ya’ gonna stand there and tell me that ya’ gonna end things with me and spend the rest of your life alone?”

Leo went to move forward, swaying slightly and losing his balance, but Raph caught him and put him back onto the bed. 

“For fucks sake Leo why ya’ gotta push ya’self when you’ve just come back from the edge of death.”

“Because you don’t understand.”

“I understand just fine.” Raph said and went to move his arms away from his brother but Leo held on. 

“No Raph you don’t, I want to go against sensei but I can’t...I just can’t, it doesn’t mean that I don’t love you.” Leo said. Almost straight after he finished speaking Raph moved forward, closing their distance with a kiss. Leo leaned into the kiss but his head started to swim and he pulled back and turned away to spill his stomach contents into a small sick tray Donnie had set aside, although much to both of their displeasure, most of it hit the floor.

“I’ll try not to take that personally.” Raph chuckled as his mate kept his death grip on the side of the bed as he heaved. “You okay?” Raph asked and almost on que Leo threw up again. 

“I feel like there’s a fight in my stomach.” Leo said, closing his eyes and taking a deep shaky breath.

“Ya’ stay here Leo, I’m gonna get Donnie.” Raph said, rubbing his palm on his brother’s shell in a comforting gesture before leaving the lab and going to get their genius brother. A few minutes later they returned, with Mikey in tow also. 

“Leo, what’s wrong?” Donnie asked, kneeling by his brother side, pressing the back of his hand against his brother’s forehead and scanning his face and his wound to see if there was anything visibly wrong with him, but aside being slightly warm and off colour, there was nothing else physically wrong with him. 

“I don’t know, I just suddenly felt dizzy and sick...my stomach feels like it’s trying to move.” Leo said as he tried not to throw up for a third time. Donnie moved to a cabinet to take out a needle and several vials. 

“I’m going to take some blood samples to check if anything’s wrong with you…” Donnie trailed off as he set Leo up to get his blood taken. 

“What’s wrong with him Don?”

“I don’t know Raph, hopefully I’ll be able to tell through Leo’s blood if it’s anything serious or it’s just something that needs to be treated with painkillers or antibiotics. 

“My sons?” Master Splinter called from the doorway, his eyes on his eldest son. “Donatello, what is wrong with your brother?” 

“I don’t know sensei, I’m going to do some tests to find out.” Donnie said as he began extracting some blood from his brother. 

Master Splinter’s gaze moved from his eldest son to his red banded son, noticing how worried and sad Raphael looked.

“Raphael, please my son, come and talk with me.” Master Splinter asked him. Raph looked up once his father had spoken and after a seconds thought, he made his way over to his father’s room with him. Once they were alone, Master Splinter began speaking. 

“I know that you are worried about your brother my son, but Donatello has assured us that he will be okay, he will just need time to recover.”

“I know sensei.” Raphael said, glancing at the floor to avoid his father’s gaze.

“Raphael, there is something that I have been meaning to discuss with you.”

“Not right now Sensei.” 

“Raphael-”

“I know what ya’ wanna talk to me about and it really ain’t the best time.” Raph said and stood up, planning on making his way out of the room, but his father’s voice called him back. 

“Do not leave the lair.” His father ordered and Raph nodded before leaving the room and going back to Donnie’s lab.

Raph had wanted nothing more than to leave the lair, run around the rooftops and take his frustrations out on the first purple dragon or petty criminal that he came across. He would have been more than happy to disobey his father and leave the lair but he didn’t want to leave Leo. They had no idea why he had become ill so suddenly and the last thing Raph wanted was for Leo to take a turn for the worse when he wasn’t here. 

For now Raph would sit by Leo’s bedside and wait for his genius brother to cure his mate, no matter how long that would be.

 

-

 

Donnie sighed and leaned back in his chair as he waited for the blood results to come back. It was only when he caught sight of the bullet that he’d pulled out of his brother a few hours ago that a thought popped into his head. He’d removed numerous bullets from his brother and even some from himself, and there had been a few times where the bullet had been laced with something so that it would react with the victim’s blood, such as poison. 

Could it be possible that his brother had been poisoned? 

Donnie’s brain was already going through every possible scenario that he could think of about what was wrong with his brother, how they could cure him, if they could cure him and the positive and negative outcomes. 

A ding in the background pulled Donnie from his thoughts, for a second he wondered how long he had been lost with his thoughts, but that thought disappeared as soon as he saw the results of the blood test, something that he had seen before. During and after his secondary mutation, Leatherhead had created a file for him, including all Donnie’s work from when he had begun feeling ill and all the paperwork he had about the mutants that they had been fighting. The symptoms were scaringly similar to what Donnie had been feeling, but the cause of it was something very different. 

The results were able to show that there were signs of the drug that had been being sold at the club in his system, so Donnie’s first assumption was that he was having a bad reaction from the drug, so had began treating his brother for that.

“How long until he feels better?” Raph asked, checking Leo’s temperature noting that it was still high. 

“I don’t know Raph.” Donnie sighed. “I don’t even know if this will make him feel better.” Donnie said as he began setting up to take some more blood. 

“You’re taking more blood?”

“For his wellbeing.” Donnie assured his brother.  

“Ya’ don’t know what’s wrong with him do ya?” Raph said. 

“No.” Donnie said, but the tone of his voice made Raph question him. 

“Do you or not?”

“I might have an idea, but I want to be sure, that’s why I need to take some more blood.” Donnie and said and Raph accepted that answer for now. 

 

-

 

A few hours late and Donnie had his answer. He knew what was wrong with his brother. He’d already suspected it. 

He’d called Mikey and Master Splinter into his lab to join him and Raph around Leo’s bed so that he could give everyone the news that he had discovered. 

“Leo’s going into a secondary mutation.” 

 


	16. Part Fifteen

As soon as Donnie announced that Leo was going into a secondary mutation, Raph’s brain went into overdrive thinking about all that they had to go through when Donnie went through his secondary mutation, but at least this time they had Donnie and his big brain and wouldn’t had to resort to asking one of their enemies for help.

Donnie had enlisted the help of Leatherhead and April in creating a cure for Leo. Leatherhead would be able to recreate the cure that had helped Donnie, but a few tweaks would be needed for it to work for Leo and they had little time, Leo was mutating at a much faster rate than Donnie had. 

“D’ya need any help?” Raph asked as Donnie rushed around the lab along with April and Leatherhead. 

“No, Raph, if you could just leave us to work on the cure that would be great.” Donnie said without looking at his brother. 

“Okay.” Raph said, backing out of the room and closing the door to the lab. 

“What’s going on?” Mikey asked, coming out of the kitchen with two drinks in his hands.

“They’re working on the cure and I ain’t allowed in.” Raph said, sitting down on the couch and staring at the blank television sets. Mikey sat down next to him and passed him one of the drinks. 

“You know that Donnie likes to be alone most of the time when he’s working on things and this is for Leo’s life so he’s super focused, that and there’s 3 of them in there and it isn’t the biggest of rooms. 

“Yeah...I guess...I just hope they come up with something soon, Leo ain’t looking too good.” 

“He’s going to be okay Raph.”

“I know, I just hate sitting around waiting.”

“Well we could do something.”

“Like what?” Raph asked. 

“I dunno...find out the quick way to see why Leo’s going through a secondary mutation?” Mikey grinned as he set his drink down and his brother copied his movements, his grin much larger. 

 

-

 

The man’s head jerked sideways as Raph’s fist once again struck him against his face. 

“Ya’ wanna tell me that ya’ don’t know anything again?” Raph said, cracking his knuckles as Mikey kept an eye on the other men in the club. 

“Can’t believe they haven’t shut this place down yet.” Mikey mused. 

“Can’t believe they ain’t locked you freaks up yet.” One of the men replied.

“Eh, touche.”  Mikey grinned, turning back to his brother who was waiting to see if the man he punched was going to give him any information. 

“So, ya’ gonna tell me what I wanna know?” Raph said, cracking his knuckles. 

“I’m telling ya’ man I don’t know nothin’ I’m just a lackey, I hear things but I ain’t involved!” The man said, holding his hands up.

“And what have ya’ heard?”

“There’s gonna be a meeting near the docks, I dunno what about though.”

“You sure?” Raph said, lifting one of his fists as a threat.

“Yeah man, that’s all I know, I swear!”

“So what do ya say Mike? Fancy goin’ to the docks?” Raph asked his younger brother who grinned at him. 

“You know me bro’, up for anything!” And with that the brothers were gone, heading to the docks, leaving the men confused and unsure of what to do next. 

Raph and Mikey arrived at the docks in record time, no knowing if the meeting was currently taking place or if they were going to be waiting around for a while. Luckily they didn’t have to wait long as two large military like vehicles and a large van drove into the docks and ten men exited the vehicles and met in between.  

“Damn I wish we were closer.” Raph muttered as he pulled out a pair of mini binoculars he kept in his belt, using them to try and read the men’s lips, making out that they were here to do some kind of deal. 

The men were talking for a good ten minutes, during which Raph was able to work out that the men were from three different gangs and were trading money for information that one of the groups had, but they were having disagreements about how much the information was worth and had been arguing, which was getting more heated. 

“This ain’t gonna end well.” Raph said as he saw one of reached into the back of his pants where he had hidden a gun. As soon as the gun could be seen by the others, Raph dropped his binoculars and grabbed his sais.  

“Raph, no, they’ve got guns.” 

“Mike, they’re our only lead, I can’t risk ‘em all getting killed.” He said, before jumping down and joining the men in their fight, knocking one man out instantly. Mikey groaned as he watched his brother fight the man with the gun and jumped down also, not wanting another one of his brother’s to get shot. 

As soon as Mikey entered the fight, a few men ran away, two turtles being too much for them to face, so it didn’t take long for the remaining men to go down. 

“Well, that was easy.” Mikey said, kicking the gun away from the unconscious man’s hands. 

“Yeah…” Raph said as he made his way around to the back of the van, assuming that it was the vehicle that held what the other men wanted. He opened the doors and his jaw almost dropped, the back of the van was filled to the brim with storage containers and filing cabinets, full of various files. 

“What the hell is all this?” Raph said aloud, picking up a handful of files and flicking through them. 

“I think this is like one of those classic secret military operation that the government doesn’t want the public to know about.” Mikey said, picking up some different files.

“This shit’s got tons of stuff about that drug…” Raph said as he began to read one of the files. 

“And it goes all the way back to the 80’s…” Mikey said. “That’s like my favourite era bro’.”

“Yeah…” Raph responded, distracted by the files in his hand and then by the sirens that could be heard around them. “Shit, someone must have called about the gunshots.” Raph said, picking up some more files. “Take all the files you can carry, we need to show Donnie these, they could help him cure Leo.” 

“‘Kay bro’” Mikey said as he grabbed an armful of files and fled out the back of the van and into the shadows as police arrive at the scene and began checking on the men. Raph and Mikey made their way down to the sewers, being careful not to get the files and all the papers included wet. 

When the two bright banded turtles arrived home with the files they expected that Donnie would be happy for the help and information that they had provided him with, but they were wrong. 

“What the hell where you thinking?” Donnie said, burying his face in his hands, rubbing at his eyes. “Beating on some purple dragons, since when did we do that?”

“I was thinking about finding a cure for our dying brother.” Raph said, trying not to shout at his stressed sibling. 

“He isn’t dying! How could you say that?” Donnie said, pulling his hands away so that his brother could see his dark stare. 

“I’m preparing myself for the worst.” Raph said, calmly and Donnie sighed, meeting Mikey’s sad gaze before looking away. 

“Read some of the files Don, there’s tons of shit about this drug going back decades.” Raph said, and Donnie picked up one of the files and opened it, scan reading the first page and turning onto the second page. Soon he was deep into reading the files and Raph and Mikey had left him alone. 

The drug that had been selling in the club had been invented by a scientist working for the government back in the 80’s as an enhancement for the military and was tested on some men. The first trials sounded horrendous, the drug caused such severe mutations and brain damage that all the men that took the drug were shot dead and disposed of so that no one knew how badly the first tests had gone.

Reading further into the research Donnie could see that this horrific testing went on for almost a decade before they had even the slightest bit of success, one man, who, after receiving some of the drug, had become super strong, although was still severely deformed and had many mental issues and ending up taking his own life a few months after the experiment. 

During their years of experimentation, they noticed that some people had mutations in their genes which were enhanced by the drug, the people without mutations were the ones that ended up having severe reactions and the ones who died after taking the drug.

After a few successes, the scientists were ready to roll out the drug to other states, but before they could, one of the men destroyed the lab and all the samples that they had before he was shot. All their work had been destroyed with only a small amount of research remaining, but the department had been shut down and all that remained was hidden in the dark. 

The files that had been hidden had obviously resurfaced and somebody had changed the drug so that it would be able to be used recreationally, but the strand that had been introduced into Leo’s system was much closer to the actual drug, meaning that more than one group had access to the drug, but Donnie already knew that as Raph and Mikey had told him that there has been three groups of people. Donnie gathered that the group who had all the information on the drug were the ones who had access to the purest drug - the one in Leo’s system and causing the secondary mutation.

All of the files that Mikey and Raph had given to him were useful, giving him the full background to the drug, but there wasn’t a great deal of information about how to reverse the effects or how to create a vaccine. The people who made the drug obviously didn’t want to mean to turn back to normal or to help those who had a bad reaction.

Although he hated the fact that his brother and his mate had put themselves in a dangerous position to retrieve those files, Donnie wanted the remaining files in hopes that they had something that could help them find a cure. 

 

-

 

Donnie sat in his lab, typing away on his computer whilst looking through the same file for the tenth time when there was a knock at the lab door. 

“Come in!” He called out and Raph and Mikey entered the room. 

“Um, ya’ texted us?” Raph said, sounding confused.

“Yes, I wanted to ask you something.” Donnie said, leaving his chair to stand next to his brothers. 

“Why did ya’ text us, ya’ coulda just got us, we were watching’ tv.” Raph said and Donnie rolled his eyes.

“Well, I never know if you are actually in the lair or not nowadays.” Donnie said.

“Ya’ still pissed we went out without telling ya’?” Raph asked and Donnie sighed. 

“More that you put yourself in harm's way...but I’m going to need you to go it again.”

“What?” Raph and Mikey said in unison.  

“I need you to get the rest of the files that were in that van.”

“Why? Ain’t there anything in the files that we got ya’?” Raph asked. 

“There’s lots of valuable information in them, but I can’t find anything that might help me make a cure...so we need the other files.” Donnie explained. 

“Dunno if we’ll be able to find the other files Don, the cops turned up just as we left, they’ve probably got the van and all the files.” Raph said. 

“So, what? We break into police headquarters?” Mikey suggested and his older brothers look at him in shock.

“What? Mikey, we can’t do that!”

“Then what else can we do?” Mikey asked and the room grew silent as the three turtles tried to think of another way that they could find a cure for the vaccine without having to break into the police headquarters. 

“I did take a picture of the cars when we were up on the roof, maybe we can track one of the groups down that way?” Mikey suggested.

“Mikey, that’s brilliant, I can track their plates and hopefully, it will lead us to one of the groups.” Donnie said, taking Mikey’s shell cell from him and rushing back to his computer so that he could begin to track the gang members.

“So how long will it take?” Raph asked, as he and Mikey walked over to their taller brother. 

“I’ve found them.”

“Wow, that was quick.” Mikey grinned proudly.

“The guy who owns this car is a well known gang member from the Bronx, although has warehouses in all boroughs, I’ve seen news articles about him before, he’s into anything that will make him a lot of money, no wonder he’s into this drug...anyway, I have the address of his warehouse in Manhattan, there’s a good chance that he’s there tonight as the car was seen on security cameras at the address an hour ago and it hasn’t moved.” 

“Me and Mikey’ll go and check it...call us if anything happens to Leo?” 

“Of course.” Don promised as his two brothers made their way out of the lair.

 

-

 

Raph and Mikey had come in through the skylight and had made it into the warehouse without a problem. There were very few hiding places throughout the warehouse, their only way of hiding would be in the shadows, that were few. The two hid around a stack of crates as two men passed them and decided to stay where they were as there was a group of men gathered in a circle ahead and there were no closer hiding spots. 

As one of the men moved out of the way, they noticed a teenage boy tied to a chair, he was sweating profusely and bleeding from his nose and seemed very out of sorts. 

“He dead?” One of the men asked.

“Nah, he’s still movin’ an’ breathin’, but I say he ain’t got much time left.” Another man said, moving closer to the boy.

“I thought this was meant to make people better and stronger?” A third man said and the second man sighed loudly. 

“Just put him out of his misery.” 

“But what about the cure?” Mikey and Raph perked up after hearing that.

“It don’t work you idiot, it’s useless.”

“Maybe it just takes time, we wouldn’t know because ya’ just kill everyone.” The first man said and the third pulled his gun from his belt and held it to the teenager’s head and pulled the trigger. The other men jumped as the gun sounded and the boy slumped in the chair. 

“Ugh.” Mikey grimaced, turning away as Raph shook his head at what had just happened. 

“Fuckin’ drug dealers.” Raph said as he turned his attention away from the men to look around the warehouse, trying to see if the men had any files like the ones they had back at home. There were plenty of boxes on one side of the warehouse, but Raph couldn’t see what was in them from where he was and couldn’t break into them without alerting the men in the building. 

“We ain’t ever gonna have some super soldiers...ain’t that what this is meant to do?” 

“Apart from giving ya’ such a great high.” One of the men said and they all laughed. 

“Do you think if we get a hold of their version of the cure that Donnie will be able to fix it so that it works?” Mikey asked Raph who nodded.

“Yeah, but where are they keepin’ it?” Raph said, more to himself than Mikey, and started to look at each guy one by one, to see if they were holding anything, but apart from the man with gun they were all empty handed.

“My guess is in one of the boxes, man, I wish I had x-ray vision.” Mikey groaned and his brother rolled his eyes. 

They waited around and listened to the men talk for half an hour before the group left, taking the boy’s body with them. As soon as the door shut behind them, Raph and Mikey came out from their hiding places and made quick work of searching through every box in the warehouse, keeping hold of any paperwork that had mentions of vaccines and cures. They were about to give up hope that they would find the cure that the men were talking about earlier, when they opened the second last box in the warehouse. 

“Dude…” Mikey said in awe, as the lid fell away and inside was vials and vials of what they assumed and hoped was the cure, as it was the only other liquid which was not the drug. 

“Grab as much as ya’ can Mike, we dunno if this’ll be here tomorrow.” Raph said as he took out a foldaway bag from his belt, this time being prepared and began carefully filling the bag with as many vials as it could carry and Mikey did the same, before they closed the box and made their way out of the warehouse and back into the sewers, heading home having completed their mission for the cure. 

 

-

 

“Did you find the cure?” Donnie asked, pouncing on his brothers as they walked through the door to their home. 

“We got a shit ton of it.” Raph grinned as he and Mikey showed Donnie their bags. 

“But the guys that were in the warehouse said that it didn’t work.” Mikey explained and Donnie frowned. 

“Did they say why?”

"They were torturing some kid when we got there, when one said to use the cure on him another said that it didn’t work.” 

“I’m sure I will be able to tell that for sure.” Donnie said, taking the bags from his brothers and disappearing into his lab.

“Should we follow him or…?”

“We better leave him be.” Raph said and made his way over to the kitchen, with Mikey following behind him. 

 

-

 

A few hours later Mikey and Raph were called into the lab, as well as Master Splinter, Leatherhead, April and Casey, so that their small group of family and friends were all present. 

“Donatello, my son, what have you found?”

“The cure would have only worked for a person who already had mutated DNA, so may have worked on a few number of humans, but I am fairly certain that the cure will work for Leo. I’m going to prepare a vaccine, I just wanted all of you here...in case anything bad were to happen. 

The six other people in the room nodded as Donnie walked around his lab to prepare the vaccine. Donnie nervously, but with still hands, prepared an injection ready to administer a vaccine to his brother, to cue him of his secondary mutation before it could get its claws into him. 

“Hold him down.” Donnie instructed to his brothers.

Raph and Mikey stood either side of the cot where he had been strapped down, they held his arms down as he had reacted violently the last time they had tried to do anything to him and didn’t need a repeat of that. 

“Ready?” Donnie asked his brothers. When they nodded, he found a vein in his brother’s arm and injected him with the vaccine.It didn’t take long for Leo to start thrashing around on the bed, but thanks to Raph and Mikey, they were able to get all of the vaccine into his brother’s bloodstream. 

Slowly Leo calmed down and his eyes closed. Donnie let go of him and checked his pulse, it was slowing down but it didn’t stop, which was a good sign. 

“Is he okay?” Mikey asked and Donnie nodded. 

“I think so, we just need to keep an eye on him to see if the vaccine has worked.” Donnie said and the others were uncomfortable with how uncertain Donnie sounded, but all they could do was wait and hope that the vaccine had worked and that Leonardo would be back to normal. 


	17. Part Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only like the end of this chapter, but oh well! Here it is! Only a few more to go...

Leo’s secondary mutation had stopped, all traces of any kind of mutation, apart from the obvious, was not present in his blood, although he still had a high temperature and had come in and out of consciousness a few times. Donnie knew that he may still be feeling off from the reaction to the drug and the secondary mutation, so might still take a few hours until he woke up completely and began to feel better.

Donnie was happy with his progress, and happy that his brother was out of the woods, which the rest of their family and friends were very happy to hear.

Now that Leo was okay, Donnie wanted to act on the drugs. The police had knowledge of drug and had cleared out the club, but there were still the gangs that had hold of the drug, that could still get it out to the public and push back all the work that the DEA had been doing to get the drug off the streets.

They knew where one of the gangs could be, so that's who they would start with, taking them down, stripping them of their drugs and turning them over to the DEA and the police so that they would not be able to spread the drug around the city.

“I don’t think those guys will still be in the Manhattan warehouse.” Mikey said as he, Raph, Donnie and Casey stood around the kitchen.

“Yeah, they probably know that some of their cure was stolen and cleared out, but they still have four others.” Raph continued.

“We could split up and search two of them tonight and two tomorrow.” Casey suggested.

“We could search them all tonight.” Donnie said and everyone looked at him confused.

“Not individually, but what Raph and Mikey said about the warehouse in Manhattan being mostly empty...maybe the others are too? We may be able to get through all of them tonight, take all their drugs and take them down.” Donnie explained.

“So, should we check the Manhattan warehouse just in case?” Mikey asked and Donnie nodded.

“Raph and Casey can check out the Manhattan warehouse and check to see if they have any of the drug left, if they do, take it, as well as the cure, we can’t leave them with anything. Me and Mikey will check out the warehouse in Brooklyn and clear it out, then we’ll go onto Staten Island. Raph and Casey once you’re done check out the warehouse in the Bronx and we’ll meet in Queens, if there is any problems, call us, if we run into any problems, likewise.”

“So, what do we do if we run into one of the guys?” Casey asked.

“Knock them out, tie them up and once the place is clear call the police.” Donnie said and Casey nodded, surprised with Donnie’s new way of thinking.

“And what are we gonna do with all the drugs and cures?” Raph asked.

“I’m going to get rid of them.” Donnie said.

“Can’t you leave that to the DEA?” Mikey asked.

“No, I want to destroy it myself.” Donnie said and walked off and no one asked any more questions. Donnie had his plan of action and wanted to do everything himself, so no one was going to mess with him.

Donnie and Mikey had set off in the battleshell to Brooklyn to check out the gang’s warehouse there and Casey and Raph had taken their bikes and were ready to check out the Manhattan warehouse, although didn’t expect to do much there than to take the rest of the vials of the cure. The night went well, with Mikey and Donnie clearing out their selected warehouses and Raph and Casey clearing out those, neither running into any members of the gang.

It was almost 3am by the time the three turtles and their human friend met up in the warehouse in Queens. Again, there was no trouble as the four stripped the warehouse of anything related to the drug.

“Isn’t anyone else wonderin’ where the guys went?” Raph asked as he filled up a bag with various needles and pills.

“Maybe they’ve given up on the drug.” Mikey suggested.

“I highly doubt that.” Donnie said as he eyes the warehouse suspiciously. “Part of me thinks that they know you and Raph took some of the cure and are waiting for us.”

“Wouldn’t they be waitin’ for us in the warehouse where we stole their stuff? Why would they wait until we were here?” Raph replied.

“Maybe they were waiting for all four of us to be in the same place.” Casey suggested and Mikey gave him a confused look.

“But they only saw me and Raph?”

“Yeah and then me and Raph went to the warehouse, so they know that it ain’t just the two of ya’ after ‘em.” Casey said and Mikey shrugged.

“Well, they woulda come for us by now.” Raph said as he zipped up his bag, just about able to as it was filled to the brim.

“We got everythin’?” Casey asked and everyone nodded. “Well I saw we leave this place before anyone decides to turn up.”

The three brothers and their human friend loaded up the battle shell with their bags and made their way back to the the lair. Per Donnie’s instructions they locked away all the drugs and cures in several cabinets that Donnie had cleared out just for them and he would decide what to do with them later. Casey had left, going back to the apartment he shared with April and the three turtles went into their home to see how Leo was doing.

When they walked into Donnie’s lab they were ecstatic to find Leo sitting up in bed, drinking some water.

“Leo! How are ya’ feeling?” Raph asked, rushing to his brother’s bedside. Leo gave a weak smile before answering his brother.

“I’m feeling okay...considering what I’ve just gone through.” Leo answered Raph before looking at his other two brothers. “Thank you, all of you, I can’t imagine what you’ve gone through to cure me.”

“Not much bro’ just beating up some bad guys, doing some research, stealing from criminals…” Mikey listed but Donnie smacked his bicep lightly to get him to shut up.

“After what you guys went through to cure me, it was the least I could do and we didn’t have to team up with any arch enemies to do it.” Donnie said and Leo chuckled. “We still have a lot to do...about the drug.”

“I thought you sent the file to the DEA?” Leo questioned.

“We did, but there are several gangs that have hold of the drug that the DEA doesn’t know about and we’ve been tracking them down, but we’ve only managed to track down one of the gangs and take them down, we took all the drugs that they had possession off and phoned the DEA to let them know about the gang.” Donnie explained.

“So how many more gangs do you have to take down?” Leo questioned.

“Two more, but we have very little leads.” Raph explained.

“I can help-” Leo began to say and all three of his brothers began to speak, refusing to let Leo help them as he was still weak and needed more bed rest. “Okay!” Leo yelled over the top of his brothers, silencing them. “I understand that you want me to stay in bed and rest but I don’t want to be useless.”

Raph, Mikey and Donnie exchanged looks, trying to think of what Leo could do that would help them to track down the gangs.

“Well, I don’t see any harm in you helping us track them down through paperwork and online…” Donnie said.

“But you ain’t leaving the lair.” Raph said.

“It feels weird being told that and not hearing it.” Leo smiled and Raph smiled in return.

“Like Leo would say ‘aint’” Mikey laughed and the others joined in. “It’s good to see you looking healthy bro’” Mikey commented.

“It’s nice to feel healthy...and conscious.” Leo commented with a smile.

-

Leo and Donnie had spent the rest of the day in Donnie’s lab, tracking down the other gangs that had access to the drug and it’s cure, Donnie had helped Leo hack into several databases and had told him what to do in order to find the information that they needed to.

Between them they had managed to find the remaining gangs and had sent Mikey, Raph and Casey out to collect all that they could and take down the gangs if they were there and then call in the police. Donnie would have gone with them and was encouraged to by Leo but Donnie was still concerned about his brother, although he was in the clear when it came to a secondary mutation, he still wasn’t well and Donnie wanted to be around him to make sure he didn’t take a bad turn out of the blue.

Donnie’s shell cell rang and he answered it, hoping for some good news from his brothers.

“Mikey? Good news?”

“Yeah bro’ got all the drugs from one of the gangs and the police are taking them out, we’re just waiting for the DEA to show up and then we’re going to move on to the next gang, two down one to go bro’.”

“That’s great to hear Mikey, did you run into any difficulties?”

“Nope, hoping it’ll be the same for the next gang. Do you know what your going to do with the drug and it’s cure?”

“I have some ideas.” Donnie said, not giving anything away.

“O-kay bro, I let you know when we take the other gang down.”

“Okay, stay safe Mikey.”

“Will do bro’” Mikey said and their call ended.

“They found the gang?” Leo asked, closing the laptop in his lap.

“Yes, did you send them all the information about the others?” Donnie asked and Leo smiled.

“I did.” Leo said, very proud of himself and Donnie smiled.

“How are you feeling?” Donnie asked, crouching down by the side of the cot that Leo was lying in.

“I’m okay Donnie, you don’t have to worry about me.”

“You’re my brother Leo, I’m always going to worry about you...I’m just relieved to see you’re doing better.”

“And I’m sure I’ll be back to normal in no time.” Leo smiled.

“Do you need any painkillers? Water?” Donnie asked.

“I could do with some tea.” Leo said and Donnie smiled at his brother.

“I’ll get you some tea...anything you need just ask Leo.”

“Thank you Donnie.” Leo smiled and Donnie left the room to get himself a cup of coffee and his brother some tea.

-

Donnie and Leo had spent the next few hours sat with their drinks talking about whatever came to their minds to help pass the time as they waited to hear from their brothers about whether they had taken down the final gang.

“Should we be worried that they’re taking longer than last time?” Leo asked, finishing his second cup of tea. Almost as if they had heard Leo ask the question, Donnie’s shell cell rang.

“Hello?”

“Hey dude, third gang down and bro...you would not believe how much cash they have here!”

“Take it as well Mikey, we’ll get rid of it with everything else.” Donnie ordered.

“So like...none for us?” Mikey asked and Donnie rolled his eyes, knowing his brother was joking but thought it best to tell him no anyway.

“No, Mikey, none for us, I’ll see you soon.” Donnie said and hung up the phone, turning to his blue banded brother. “They’ll be back shortly.”

“Good.” Leo sighed, happy with the news that his brothers and friend were okay. “What are you planning to do with everything Donatello? I hope you’re not planning on keeping it here.”

“Of course not, I’d never take the risk of people trying to find us because we have drugs in our possession...I’ve created a device that can contain an explosion.” Donnie said and Leo raised his brow in slight shock.

“An explosion...you plan on blowing up the drug and the cure?”

“Just the drug, we should keep some of the cure and pass it onto the DEA and hospitals, just in case.”

“What about the money?”

“Anonymous donations to charity? Put it to good use.” Donnie said and Leo smiled, impressed by his brother’s actions and the goodness in his heart.

“That’s sounds like a great idea Donnie.”

-

Just as Donnie came out of the lab, Casey, Mikey and Raph came into the lair with big grins on all of their faces and their arms filled with bags that contained money, drugs and the cure.

“The police and the DEA turned up and arrested all the gangs, they won’t be walking the streets for a while.” Raph grinned as he set the bags down gently.

“Well, tonight’s been great guys.” Casey grinned as he set his bags down as well. “But I better get back, I hope ya’ know what ya’ gonna do with all this crap.”

“I’ve got an idea.” Donnie said, smiling and Casey knew better than ask Don what that was when he had that gleam in his eyes.

“Right, well let me know how it goes.” Casey said, giving Raph and Mikey a ‘good luck’ look before leaving the three brothers alone.

“So?” Mikey asked, continuing on with Casey’s questions, hoping that his mate would answer him.

“I got a device that should contain an explosion, we can get rid of the drug that way.”

“Should?” Raph asked.

“I haven’t had a chance to test it out yet...but I guess there’s no time like the present.”

“What about the cure and the cash?” Raph asked, arms crossed over his chest, not very happy with the fact they would be creating an explosion to test out an invention that may not work, although this was Donatello they were talking about, there was a very small chance that it would fail.

“I’ve spoken to Leo about my plans for them and he thinks that it’s a good idea.”

“And it is?”

“We’re going to keep some of the cure here as well as distribute it to various hospitals, in case anyone comes in with a reaction to the drug and as for the money, we’re going to do some anonymous donations to various charities.”

“Sounds like a good plan dude.” Mikey grinned and Raph smiled, uncrossing his arms. “Should we grab that device and head off to the pier?”

-

The device that Donnie has invented was almost like a crystal ball, a very large one, which could open to insert someone and seal itself so that nothing would escape. The plan, according to Raph, was to throw it up into the air above the river to make sure that if it didn’t contain the explosion, they wouldn’t get hurt. They could always swim down and retrieve it if it did work.

The amount of drugs that they had would take several balls to blow them up, so Donnie hoped that the ball worked, he only had one back up which had also not been tested.

Mikey filled up the crystal ball with the drugs and passed it to Donnie who set the explosion to go off in 5 seconds and then threw the ball above the water, the explosion was mostly contained, but not all of it.

The effect of the small explosion made the sky light up in bright orange, yellow and red colours, that remained that way for quite some time. Mikey titled his head looking at the brighter than usual sky and rested on his mates shoulders.

“Well that didn’t work as well I hoped it would…” Donnie muttered.

“Fuckin’ hell Don, it’s sure as shell a good thing that you’re on our side, fuck knows what you’d be like if you were evil.” Raph joked and the brothers laughed.

“Do you think the other one will stay more intact...we still got a shell load of the drug.”

“Well, there is only one way to find out.” Donnie said as they began filling the other ball up with drugs.

The other did hold up better, but by the time they had finished all the drug there’s wasn’t much to take home.

They spent a few more minutes by the rivers edge until they decided to leave before people came out to investigate what was the cause of the bright colours.

Returning home they found that Leo was sat on the couch, waiting up for his brothers to return home. Donnie was happy to see that his brother seemed well awake and calm, all traces of anything being wrong with him were gone and he seemed almost back to his normal self. Unlike most of the times Leo had been injured, he needed no warning to stay out of the dojo and to get plenty of bed rest which Donnie was happy about.

Raph had walked over and sat next to Leo, striking up a conversation about what he was watching on the television before diving into what had happened that night and how much of a badass Donnie had been which had made the other two turtles smile.

“That really was awesome dude.” Mikey said, grinning at his mate.

“I wish I could have tested it first, it was meant to be fully contained.” Donnie said, slightly sad that one of his inventions had failed. “But at least the heat would have burnt out any trace of the drug, it shouldn’t cause any harm to anything living in the river or anyone else.” Donnie signed and Mikey rolled his eyes, bringing his brother in for a side hug.

“They both worked fine dude, we got rid of all the bad drugs and tomorrow evening we can get a start on getting the cure out and doing those donations.” Mikey grinned and Donnie smiled, accepting the small kiss given to him, both of them not wanting to be open with the PDAs.

“Don, Mikey, look!” Raph called over to them, gesturing to the TV. The purple and orange banded turtle's walked over to their brothers so that they could watch what was on the television, it was a news story about the club that they had visited and found out about the drug.

_“The club was shut down this evening by the NYPD and the DEA, various sources say that the drugs being distributed from this club caused psychotic rage in some users, several are being treated in local hospitals-”_

Mikey muted the television and sighed.

“Well there go our chances of going clubbing again.” All three of his brothers rolled their eyes.

“I’m sure we can find you some club that ya’ can go to Mike.” Raph laughed and Leo hit his chest, but smiled at his brother.

“Don’t tell him that, he’ll be spending every night there.” Donnie laughed, noting that Leo hadn’t moved his hand from his brother chest. “Come on, Mikey.” Donnie said, looking at his mate, back at Leo and Raph and then back at Mikey, showing him what he was looking at. “It’s late let’s go to bed.”

“Yeah.” Mikey said and let out a fake yawn. “It’s been a busy night, laters guys.” Mikey said and Leo and Raph paid them nearly no attention as they went off to bed, their attention on each other.


	18. Part Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter...but here it is! Only one more to go...

Once Donnie and Mikey were gone, Raph turned his full attention to his blue banded brother, enjoying the feeling of his brother’s hand on his plastron. 

“I guess now would be a good time to talk?” Raph asked, with a slight smile and instead of speaking, Leo leaned forward, pressing a deep kiss to his brother’s mouth, who was happy to kiss back, opening his mouth to attack his brothers tongue whilst he let him. 

Raphael cupped his brother’s face in his hands, using his thumbs to stroke along his brother’s face as he moaned into his mouth. Just as one of Raphael’s hands moved away from Leo’s face to trace down his brother’s body, Leo pulled away, his breathing harsh. 

“We should stop…” Leo said, looking towards his father’s room before standing up, despite his brother’s tight hold on his hand. 

“Why? Worried that Master Splinter will come out and freak?” Raph said, although his tone wasn’t as sharp as it usually was when fighting with his brother.

Leo didn’t answer his brother, instead he pulled his hand away and made his way to the upper level of their home, although did not head towards his room, instead he went to Raphael’s, not looking back at his brother once before entering the room and closing the door behind him. It took Raph a while to realise that Leo had gone into his room and he made quick work of getting upstairs and into his room, where he found Leo, naked, in his bed. 

As much as Raph wanted to pounce on his brother then and there, his worry overcame his other emotions. 

“You sure you’re ready for this?” Raph asked, his brother still seem slightly out of it from his recent illness and near miss with the secondary mutation. 

“I think as long as I don’t move too much I should be fine.” Leo grinned at his brother and Raph was more than happy to do all the moving for his brother. 

Stripping himself of his gear, mask and weapons in less than a minute, he made his way over to the bed that he rarely used, although he had a feeling he would be using it a lot more often now. He crawled over his brother, grinning down at him when he was face level with him before they met in a kiss, Leo moved his arms around his brother’s neck as Raph began massaging his brother’s slit. 

Leo dropped down quickly and Raph panicked for a second realising that he didn’t have any lube in his room. Sensing his panic, Leo seemed to pull a tube of lube out of thin air between them. 

“Damn, that’s a magic trick I wanna learn.” Raph said with a churr before going back to kissing his brother, whilst his hands were busy prepping him and playing with Leo’s erection, whilst his own bobbed between his legs, waiting to be inside the blue banded ninja. 

“Raph…” Leo moaned, pulling back from the kiss to get his brother to go further than just kissing and messing around. 

Raph didn’t need anymore encouraging and removed his hands from his brother so that he could coat his erection with lube before settling between his brothers legs and lifting his hips up slightly and gently so that he could easily get at his target. With one lunge, he was deeply embedded in his older brother, causing them both to let out a long moan mixed with a churr.  

“You okay?” Raph asked, worried that moving his brother’s hips had caused him pain that he was admitting. 

“Yeah.” Leo churr. “Although I won’t be if you don’t move soon...because I’m going to.” Leo grinned and Raph grinned back, pulling back to start rocking in and out of his brother, increasing his pace, eventually placing Leo’s legs down so that he could hold himself up and thrust faster and harder into the leader’s body. 

It didn’t take long to have them both climaxing, Raph deep inside of his brother and Leo over Raph’s hand. 

“Damn.” Raph panted as he collapsed onto the bed. “You okay?”

“I didn’t think you’d taken over my role as a mother hen.” Leo said and Raph smiled at Leo joking around, it was a good side of Leo that he liked seeing and what he hoped to see a lot more often.

 

-

 

Raphael started to drift from his deep sleep to waking up as he felt something warm and...wet around the bottom of his plastron. Groaning, he lifted his head to see his brother’s forest green dome moving up and down, his head bobbing as he took Raph into his mouth. How Raph was able to sleep through any part of this, he didn’t know, but now he was awake he was going to enjoy it. 

Raph began moving his hips up so that he could fuck his brother’s mouth whilst Leo went down on him. Their combined movements brought Raph to the edge quickly, emptying himself deep into his brother’s mouth. 

“Damn Leo.” Raph panted as the blue banded turtle made his back to his brother’s side. “Didn’t you get enough last night?” 

“I thought I’d start making things up to you for pulling away.” Leo said, laying on his side so that he could look at his brother. 

“Take it that means that you’re okay now? You ain’t feeling-”

“I feel fine Raph.” Leo said, cutting his brother off. 

“So...I take it things between us are good now? You ain’t gonna pull away if Master Splinter says anything again?”

“Master Splinter...was wrong, having a relationship is nothing but a good thing for me...and for us.” Leo said, and Raph gave his brother a smile, happy that his brother was standing up for himself and couldn’t wait to see Master Splinter’s face when Leo said that to him. 

“I love you.” Raph said, swallowing the dry lump in his throat.

“I love you.” Leo said and gave his brother a kiss, who grimaced and pulled away. “What?”

“I can...taste myself.” 

“Hm, good.” Leo said and pushed in for another kiss, but Raph wasn’t having it. 

“Ugh, Leo, it’s gross.”

“No, it’s not.” Leo laughed as the two fought on the bed, laughing as they did so, until Raph gave in and let Leo kiss him. 

“Ugh, ya’ disgusting.”

“At least I swallowed.” Leo smiled and Raph burst out laughing, surprised that Leo had said something so bold and sexual. 

“Come on,” Raph said, moving to sit up on the bed, “let’s get some breakfast.” 

“As long as I don’t have to cook.” Leo said as both he and Raph dressed and made their way downstairs. 

 

-

 

The sound of Raph’s bedroom door opening and closing caused Donnie to wake and he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to get back to sleep so decided that it was time to start his day. 

When Donnie tried to get out of bed, Mikey draped his body across him, pinning him to the bed and making sure that his mate wasn’t going to move. 

“Mikey…”

“Come on bro, we don’t have any reason to get up early, stay in bed with me.” Mikey whined. 

“Okay.” Donnie sighed, rolling his eyes even though he was happy about staying in bed with his mate. 

They spent the next five minutes just snuggling before they began kissing, the kisses growing more heated and passionate and soon Donnie found himself on top of his brother, rubbing his bulge against Mikey’s, making them both moan. 

“Donnie…” 

“Hm?”

“Ride me?” Mikey asked, panting as he dropped down and worked on getting Donnie to drop down, which only took a few seconds. 

“Okay.” Donnie churred and retrieved their almost empty tube of lube, making a note in his head to retrieve some from his lab to bring upstairs sometime today, and made quick work prepping himself, desperate to have his brother inside of him. Readying himself above his brother, he slowly aligned Mikey’s cock with his entrance and, slightly too fast, he impaled himself on the large length, hissing as he did so. 

“You okay?” Mikey asked, massaging his brother’s olive hips. 

“Yeah…”

“Went a bit too fast there?” Mikey asked with a slight chuckle. 

“Shut up Mikey.” Donnie moaned and he adjusted to Mikey’s girth. 

“Nice to see you’re so eager for me.” Mikey grinned, laying back with his arms behind his head, making a big show of looking his brother up and down as he started to move. 

“You’re just going to watch?”

“I like watching you.” Mikey churred as Donnie blushed, starting to pleasure himself as he rode his brother. Mikey knew that he wasn’t going to be able to keep his hands of the genius turtle, he lasted barely five minutes before his hands were gripping onto Donnie’s thighs and his hips, massaging the toned muscle as he climbed closer and closer to his peak, tumbling over the edge seconds after Donnie and coming around quick enough that he was able to catch Donnie before he collapsed on top of him. 

“So,” Mikey said, still panting slightly from their morning exercise, “Leo and Raph seem to have made up.” 

“You really want to talk about Raph and Leo getting back together right after having sex? That’s...unusual pillow talk.” 

“I know, but, it’s nice to see them getting along again.” 

“I guess that’s what happens when lovers go through a near death experience, they realised they couldn’t live without each other and make up from whatever fight or problems they had before.”

“Well I’m glad that their fights behind them, even if it meant Leo had to almost die.” Mikey said and Donnie shot him a side glance before laughing. 

“You have a weird way of thinking Michelangelo.”

“Yeah...I’m spending too much time around you bro’.” Mikey grinned and gave Donnie’s chin a kiss before he rested his head on his brother’s plastron, listening to the beat of his brother’s heart. “I’m glad though, y’know, that we’re closer...It’s gonna sound sappy but...I never thought I’d have something like this.”

“I’m sure we’d all thought that at some point Mikey, human society caused us to look past our animal instincts that would have driven us straight into each other’s arms...I’m just glad we didn’t have the problems that Leo and Raph faced.”

“Well we did have some problems.”

“Yes but it helped Leo and Raph find each other and you know I would have never left you.” 

“I know, I love you Donnie.”

“I love you too Mikey.” Donnie hummed, giving his mate a kiss on the top of his sea green dome. The two remained in bed for another fifteen minutes before deciding that it was time for them to start their day. Showering first, they made their way to the kitchen to make themselves some food before separating for the day to do their own activities. 

After evening practice, Raphael had suggested that the four brothers watch a movie together, for them to do something together now that tensions had settled down and they weren’t in any danger. Mikey had been more than happy to spend the evening watching a film with his brothers and both Leo and Donnie decided it would be good to spend some time with their partners now that everything was smoothed out between the four. 

Donnie had decided to sit in the large armchair and Mikey had pressed himself into the side of it so that he was half sitting in the chair and half sitting on the purple banded turtle. 

The two other turtles had taken to sitting in the middle of the couch, pressed up against each other with Raph’s arm hanging around Leo’s shoulder and the leader’s head slightly tilted so that he was just resting against his mate.  

Donnie and Mikey couldn’t help but smile at Leo and Raph looking so relaxed and comfortable with each other. Their little family was happy and content, they knew that their lives would never be an easy one, but at least one thing in their lives was working out for them.

 

-

 

The following night, they decided to do a quick evening patrol around the areas that the drug was being sold, to check that it was still clean of any drugs and there weren’t any people around trying to scrounge what was left of it. It should be a quiet-ish night with little action so after giving Leo a quick head to toe health check Donnie decided that Leo was well enough to come with them. 

“Are you sure I’m okay to go out tonight?” Leo asked and received surprised looks from not just his brothers, but also his father. 

“Leonardo, my son, you are fully healed and rested, I believe a night patrolling the city would be good for you.”

“Everything alright Leo?” Raph asked, moving to his brothers side. His brother’s comment about wondering if he was ready to go out worried him. 

“I’m fine, I just don’t want to be a danger to the three of you.”

“Man, this ain’t like you Leo, usually we have trouble keeping you away from the action.” 

“I know…” Leo trailed off and the others waited to see if he was going to speak again before Donnie spoke up. 

“Leo, you don’t have to come if you don’t want to, we can turn our shell cells onto walkie talkie mode and keep you up to date throughout the night.” 

“I think that might be the best idea.” Leo said, smiling at his purple banded brother, who smiled back even though the others frowned.

“Okay, we’ll let you know when we get to the first site.” Donnie said as he gestured for Mikey and Raph to follow him out of the lair. Mikey followed immediately after Donnie but Raph gave Leo one final look to make sure that he didn’t want to come before following them out. 

Leo sighed and sat down on the couch, taking his shell cell out of his belt so that he could switch it to walkie talkie mode and waited for his brothers to check in when they reached their first destination. It was a few minutes later that he realised that his father was stood behind the couch, watching him still with a worried expression. 

“Father, please, you can go to bed, I’m fine.”

“I worry about you my son, you are not acting like yourself.”

“I’m fine sensei, honestly, you don’t have to worry about me.”

“I hope not Leonardo.” Master Splinter said as he slowly walked away to his room, leaving his son alone. 

It wasn’t long belong before Donnie checked in with Leo, to check that he was okay and that he could still catch up with them if he wanted to, but again Leo declined. Raph had then told him how quiet the area around the club was and that the place was completely cleared out. 

They kept up to date with him all night and Leo was happy with the news that there was no sign of the drugs or the people that were selling them and that his brothers weren’t going to be out for very long. 

They’d only been out for an hour and a half before returning, happy with all the information that they had gathered and that there was no crime on the streets around the drug areas and the police had taken care of everything. Not long after they had arrived, Donnie had pulled Leo to one side. 

“Is everything okay Donnie?”

“I just wanted to run something by you.”

“What is it?” 

“I overheard some people talking about a new club that’ll be opening up, a club like the one we went to.”

“And you’re worried that the drug will reappear?” 

“No, I think the police have that all under control and we won’t be seeing it again...I was actually hoping we could go there.”

“You want to go...clubbing?” Leo asked with a raised brow and Donnie rolled his eyes. 

“No, I just thought…” Donnie drifted off as he looked towards the red and orange banded turtles. 

“That Mikey might enjoy it?”

“Yeah.” Donnie smiled. “Would you come out with us if we did?” He asked and enjoyed watching the array of emotions flash across his brothers face, far too tired to keep them to himself.

“Yes.” Leo said and shared a smile with his brother before walking over to his two other siblings to join in their conversation.  


End file.
